Une vie de princesse une vie volée
by Laure1
Summary: Je me demande bien pourquoi mon père a lâché 10 000 gallions pour toi, tu n'en vaux même pas un quart , cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête sans cesse. Vendue, elle avait été vendue par son propre père, son géniteur, celui qui aurait dût la protéger elle,
1. Mariage sympbolique

Une vie de princesse ...

Chap 1 : Un mariage symbolique

Elle releva les genoux vers son visage, blottie dans un coin de sa nouvelle chambre, pour la première fois depuis que elle vivait ici, elle se mit à pleurer.  
" Je me demande bien pourquoi mon père a lâché 10 000 gallions pour toi, tu n'en vaux même pas un quart ", cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête sans cesse. Vendue, elle avait été vendue par son propre père, son géniteur, celui qui aurait dût la protéger elle, au lieu de se protéger lui du besoin. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'être un fardeau pour lui, elle faisait toutes les corvées de la maison sans jamais se plaindre, en plus de mon travail scolaire. Jamais, elle n'avait rechigné pour faire quelque chose, elle devait aidé, c'était tout.  
Et puis, son père était fière d'elle, elle le savait. Elle était sa petite fille, la femme de sa vie, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus cette impression. Elle haïssait ce père qui avait osé la donner à un autre homme sans lui demander son avis, elle était une des innombrable victimes des " mariages arrangés ". Un mariage forcé, ce jour qui aurait dû être un des plus beau de sa vie fût pour elle une épreuve insurmontable. Elle avait eu envie de crier toute au long de la journée, crier au scandale, pleurer pour que quelqu'un dans la foule lui vienne en aide. Mais elle n'avait pas pu le faire, ce n'était pourtant pas le courage qui lui avait manqué, elle était une Gryffondor, elle avait vécue tellement d'épreuves à Poudlard que le courage ne pouvait pas lui faire défaut quand elle en avait besoin mais là, elle avait plutôt une peur qui la paralyse.

_Flash  
Hermione était assise, devant la coiffeuse, attendant l'heure maudite. Une femme lui coiffait mes cheveux, où plutôt essayé car ses cheveux n'étaient vraiment très facile à maintenir, mais aujourd'hui, particulièrement plus qu'un autre jour. Comme si chaque partie de son corps se rebellait à leur manière contre ce mariage, chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire.  
Elle n'avait encore pas une seule fois vu son soi-disant futur mari, enfin de toute façon, elle s'en moquait, elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle aurait le temps de le supporter, une vie entière à le haïr, ça devrait être suffisant. Paraît-il qu'il était très beau ? De toute façon même si c'était un prince, elle n'en voudrait pas. Elle ne voulait pas de lui de la même façon qu'elle ne voulait pas de ce mariage._

Son cœur était déjà promis ailleurs, elle l'avait déjà offert et cet homme, celui-là, c'était elle qui l'avait choisi. Son " mari " aura peut-être son corps mais jamais au non jamais il ne gagnera son coeur et elle était bien résolue à le lui faire comprendre dès aujourd'hui. Enfin, c'était avant, avant que son père et le père de l'homme sans visage n'arrive dans sa loge.  
- Bonjour ma chérie lâcha son père en entrant.  
Elle ne détourna pas mes yeux de son reflet essayant en vain d'entrevoir celui du père de l'homme qu' elle allait épouser , pour avoir une petite idée de ce à quoi allait ressembler son " mari ", cet homme dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom. Mais, comme si son futur beau-père avait deviné mon plan, elle n'apercevait que le maudit reflet de son géniteur dans le miroir.  
- Sortez dit l'autre homme sèchement aux deux femmes qui s'occupaient d'elle. Miss Granger siffla-t-il, ravi de vous revoir.  
Sa voix lui glaça le sang.

- 'Mione, je te présente Lucius Malefoy ton beau-père.  
Elle ne se retourna toujours pas, n'étant vraiment pas décidée à leur donner raison et puis elle le connaissait déjà, pas besoin de revoir une fois de plus, le visage de cet homme.  
D'un seul coup, elle sentit une pression sur le fauteuil qui pivota, elle se retrouva face à cet homme, à ce mangemort. Et sans comprendre ce qui arriva, une baffe magistrale lui m'arriva en pleine figure.

Elle serra les poings de rage, il avait osé lui lever la main dessus, elle détourna les yeux vers son père, espérant qu'il réagirait face à cela mais il resta immobile face à ce geste.

- Vous apprendrez à nous respecter, Mme Malefoy.

- Miss Granger reprit- elle aussi sèchement que lui.

- De toute façon, dans deux heures, jamais plus, vous ne porterez ce nom répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Ceci ce n'est pas de toute façon l'objet de ma visite de ce jour.

- On doit te parler de ton contrat de mariage précisa son père.

- Je ne veux pas me marier.

Une lueur passa dans le regard de Lucius.

- Mon fils va vous épouser, Miss, que vous le vouliez ou non, et il aura tous les droits sur votre personne, tous les droits aussi bien sexuels que physique ou mentaux. Vous ne serez réduite qu'à l'état d'objet dans sa maison. Et bien entendu oublier aussitôt de penser de pouvoir un jour divorcer, c'est inutile.

- Je n'accepterai jamais de tels conditions.

- Oh mais on vous en demande pas tant, votre père l'a déjà fait pour vous répondit-il cyniquement.

- Non, tu n'as pas fait ça, papa.

Un désespoir se mit à naître dans son cœur, jamais plus, elle ne reverrai la lumière du jour. Épouser Malefoy, et pourquoi pas l'offrir à Voldemort tant qu'on y est. Elle regarda son père, le suppliant intérieurement pour qu'il la réveille et lui annonce la mauvaise blague et que sous les traits de Lucius, elle découvre Mr Weasley. Une mauvaise blague, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Sa vue commença à s'embrumer ne distinguant plus que les formes de leur silhouettes.

- Bon, maintenant que vous êtes au courant, nous allons vous laisser vous habiller. ( Il commença à franchir le seuil de la porte) Oh, j'oubliais, tenez voici vos vœux de mariage !

Il déposa la feuille sur la commande à côté de la porte.

« Bienvenue en enfer » murmura-t- elle en attrapant la feuille quand ils eurent franchi le seuil.

Les deux autres femmes revinrent alors.

Quand la musique retentit dans toute l'église, des haut-le-cœur la saisirent. Son père lui tendit son bras, qu' à contre cœur elle prit. Il l'emmena vers sa nouvelle prison. Elle aperçut Drago au loin, les yeux fixait sur elle, un rictus se dessinait sur ses lèvres, le même que celui qu'affichait son père.

Tous les regards pour la première fois de sa vie furent tournés vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie ? Murmuraient plusieurs vieilles dames.

Jolie, elle voulait être tout sauf jolie. Pour la première fois depuis toute petite, elle aurait voulu être grosse, laide et boutonneuse peut-être qu'elle si était comme ça, elle aurait été épargné. Mais non, elle était grande, élancée et jolie.

- Vous imaginez la chance qu'elle a, c'est une vie de princesse qui s'offre à elle murmuraient les jeunes filles encore célibataires de la salle

Une vie de princesse, sa vie en aurait sans doute que l'apparence, juste l'apparence. Prenez-là, je vous l'offre votre vie de princesse, je préfère garder ma vie de Cendrillon.

Plus elle approchait de l'autel plus elle étouffait. Ce n'était pourtant que le début de son enfer. Son regard se perdit dans l'assemblée quand elle arriva devant lui, cherchant dans tous ces regards, un peu de soutien, de compassion. Mais aucun regard présent ne connaissait sans doute la vérité sur ce mariage, et même ses amis, ses meilleurs amis n'avaient pas été conviés.

Drago lui prit la main, un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres tandis que sur les siennes une grimace s'affichait. Le prête lia leurs deux mains avec un ruban blanc, symbole de la pureté, il prononça quelques paroles qu'elle n'entendait pas, son esprit voguait déjà loin d'ici. Il était dans les bras du seul garçon qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle n'aimerait jamais.

Drago serra alors la pression qu'il avait sur ses mains pour la faire revenir parmi eux.

- Moi, Drago Malefoy, solennellement promet de t'aimer, de te chérir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, dans le meilleur et dans le pire.

Elle le regarda interdite, non elle ne pouvait pas lui promettre de l'aimer, aimer un Malefoy c'était impossible, elle crut alors voir dans ses yeux des éclairs. Si elle ne disait pas quelque chose maintenant, il la tuerait c'était certain.

« Et si je ne veux pas ? » Murmura-t-elle intérieurement.

- Promets dans le pire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, furent les seuls mots qui purent franchir ses lèvres.

Le prête surpris, s'apprêta à faire une remarque mais Malefoy senior lui fit signe de continuer.

Il continua sa cérémonie alors puis sortit le registre que Drago signa. Hermione le regarda faire sans ne pouvoir dire un mot, elle ne pouvait pas signer, son père l'avait déjà fait pour elle, maudit soit-il, maudit soit son mari, maudit soit sa vie. Elle vit alors Drago s'approchait lentement d'elle et levait le voile qui lui couvrait le visage et approchait son visage vers le sien. Elle resta interdite fasse à ce geste qui aurait pu être anodin si ce n'était pas Malefoy qui occupait la place de l'époux.

- Pas de bêtises, Granger murmura-t-il avant de coller ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hermione resta immobile, Drago mit sa main dans la sienne, simulant le bonheur d'un nouveau marié et sortit de l'église sous les applaudissements de la foule. Hermione comprit alors qu'elle devait simuler à son tour, cette joie quand elle aperçut le regard glacial de ce qui maintenant était son beau-père. Elle afficha alors ironiquement un sourire.

- Tous mes vœux de bonheur ma chérie ! Félicita M. Granger en serrant dans ses bras sa fille.

- Ne me touche plus jamais articula-t-elle en reculant de cette étreinte.

Drago regarda la scène amusé, elle allait se rebeller, c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait choisi, elle. Jamais il ne pourrait poser les mains sur elle, elle ne se laisserait pas faire, et ce serait tout simplement merveilleux.

- Chérie, on y va dit-il.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir que Drago encaissa en souriant.

Drago lui reprit la main et se transplana devant le manoir avec sa femme.

Elle entra dans la maison, résolue à ne jamais se soumettre. Drago la suivit et afficha un sourire triompher.

- Je n'aurais jamais pu espérer une plus belle victoire clama-t-il en fermant la porte.

- Tu ne triompheras jamais de moi, Malefoy ragea-t-elle.

- Mais ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai triomphé mais de ton cher Potter. Plus jamais, tu ne le reverras.

Il avait dit ses mots, avec une certaine rage dans la voix. Hermione le regarda feignant l'incompréhension. Il attrapa alors son visage entre ses mains.

- Tu m'as bien compris ! Ordonna-t-il. Bien maintenant ( il lâcha son visage), je vais te faire visiter ma charmante demeure.

- Ne me touches plus jamais !

- Tu as du caractère et j'aime ça !

Il se retourna et la gifla brusquement. Hermione encaissa la baffe, et jeta un regard rempli de haine à Drago.

- Tu vas aimer, cela. Tu en redemanderas encore et encore murmura-t-il ravi. Vous êtes toutes les mêmes !

- Qu'est-ce que je vais aimer tes coups ?

- Non, c'est moi que tu aimeras.

Il attrapa son poignet et essuya le filet de sang qui coulait sur ses lèvres. Hermione se débattit pour qu'il lâche son emprise sur elle. Drago la gifla une nouvelle fois, alors, Hermione cette fois-ci se retourna et lui rendit les coups.

- Je sens que je vais adorer murmura-t-il, une fois qu'il l'eût maîtrisé totalement.

Elle était allongée sur le sol, lui assit sur elle, il caressait ses seins, avec une certaine envie d'en avoir plus. Quand il commença à approcher son visage d'elle, il reçut un crachat en plein visage.

- Lève-toi hurla-t-il en se levant soudainement.

Il lui rattrapa le bras, le serrant encore plus fort.

- Ta baguette ?

- Quoi ma baguette ?

- Donne !

- Non , c'est à moi.

- Tout ce qui entre dans ces lieux m'appartient répondit-il. Tu m'appartiens.

- Je ne t'appartiendrais jamais.

- Tu m'appartiens déjà répliqua-t-il comme si c'était évident. Donne-moi ta baguette.

Elle la sortit de sa poche quand pour la énième fois, il la gifla. A chaque fois, les baffes se faisaient de plus en plus fort et lui brûlait les joues. Elle lui donna la baguette, un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Drago.

- Tu me déçois, je t'aurais cru plus coriace que ça. Dès le premier jour tu te rends, moi qui aurait pensé pouvoir rire un peu.

Il la jeta alors dans une chambre et ferma la porte. Elle entendit la clé tournait dans la serrure.

enfin plutôt dans une pièce lugubre. Elle découvrit une paillasse accroché sur le mur, celle-ci était faite de bois, aucun matelas ne la recouvrit. Seule une couverture était pliée sur le bas de ce qui lui servait de lit. Dans un coin, elle vit un lavabo et accrochait au mur un miroir. Une cellule de prison ne pouvait être que le paradis comparé à cette pièce.

« Bienvenue dans ma nouvelle maison ». Et ce n'était que le début, elle le savait. Elle était maintenant une Malefoy, enfin la femme d'un Malefoy et c'était pire que tout. Elle savait qu'elle aurait le droit de passer dans son lit, son beau père lui avait clairement fait comprendre la situation. Elle imagina la tête que ferait son époux quand il se rendra compte qu'elle n'était pas aussi pure que ces parents l'auraient cru, quand il saura qu'Harry l'aura eu le premier et que rien ne pourra jamais remplacer cela. Ce serait une petite victoire sur lui mais elle le savait que d'une manière où d'une autre quoiqu'elle fasse, elle n'y échapperait pas, jamais et elle paiera cela. Elle était prisonnière de lui et à cause de ce maudit contrat, devenait une femme ou plutôt, elle avait perdu ce privilège quand son père a sa place avait signer ce contrat. Elle était maintenant tel un enfant dans un monde où les règles ne sont fixés que par l'adulte responsable d'elle. Une vie en enfer et dire que toutes croit qu'elle aurait une vie de château. Une vie de princesse, oui comme Raiponce, prisonnière dans un cachot.

Elle s'allongea sur la paillasse, et ferma les yeux, espérant que ce cauchemar disparaîtrait quand elle aura dormit. elle se laissa voguer au pays où Harry restera à tout jamais son roi.

Elle se réveilla soudainement quand elle entendit un cri. Drago la regardait et se mit à hurler de nouveau.

- Lève-toi ordonna-t-il. Les invites nous attendent.

Hermione obéit sans se rebeller, encore un peu endormi. Son coeur lui ordonnait cependant de se rebeller tandis que son esprit tentait de comprendre d'où venait tous les rires qui retentissaient jusque dans "sa" chambre.

Elle suivit Drago, sans dire un mot. Il s'arrêta net devant la porte entre-ouverte et pronoça un sort qui lui étaient destiné. D'un seul coup, elle se retrouvait coiffé, maquillait et habillé aux goûts de Drago.

- Tu étais fatiguée et tu es partie te reposer murmura-t-il quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle décoré, chose qui n'était pas quand elle était passée tout à l'heure.

- Me reposer à la cave quelle charmante attention ! balbutia-t-elle.

- Disons que si dès le départ je te donne le pire, maintenant tu viendras chercher le meilleur ?

- Pourquoi il y a du bon en toi ? répliqua-t-elle à la limite de l'insolence.

- Si tu en trouves c'est que tu crois encore pouvoir te libérer de mon emprise répondit-il calmement.

- Quelle heure était-il? demanda-t-elle avant de franchir la porte.

- Un plus de neuf heures, cela fait une demi-heure qu'ils sont là et toi, tu as dû dormir pendant d'une heure tout au plus répondit-il en passant une main autour de sa hanche. Hermione trésaillit à ce geste et Drago lui lança un regard noir, elle se tendit aussitôt devant la noirceur qu'exprimait son regard mais ne tenta rien néanmoins pendant le restant de la soirée. Son cou la faisait horriblement souffrir, sans doute à cause de la paillase songea-t-elle et espéra intérieurement ne pas avoir à y retourner. Sa mère arriva alors.

- Ma chérie, tu es superbe.

Hermione répondit par un faux sourire à sa mère tandis que Drago lui observait la scène en songeant à ce qui allait se passer à la fin de cette soirée.

- Puis-je vous l'emprunter quelques instants? demanda-t-elle à son gendre ce à quoi Hermione parût outrée.

Drago hocha la tête postivement.

- Prenez le salon de l'étage vous serez plus tranquille répondit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione qui ne se retient pas de lui jetait un regard noir.

Sa mère lui prit le bras et elles se dirigèrent vers l'étage. Mme Granger s'installa sur le fauteuil et indiqua à sa fille de faire la même chose.

- Hermione, je suis désolé.

- Pas autant que moi, maman.

Elle prononça ses mots avec une certaine difficulté, quel genre de mère pourrait accepter un tel sort pour sa fille.

- Tu seras bien ici, tu seras bien traiter et même si aujourd'hui tu ne le sais mais tu seras heureuse.

- Comment pourrais-je être heureuse alors que vous venez de me priver de ma vie ?

- Non, on t'en offre une, bien meilleureque celle que ton père et moi pouvons le faire.

- Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé, reprenez votre cadeau, j'en veux pas. Si tu veux m'offrir quelque chose rend moi ce que tu m'as pris. Rend-moi ma vie !

- Tu ne manqueras de rien, ici, tu auras une vie de princesse. Mr Malefoy t'offre un manoir, une forture et tu ne manqueras de rien ..

- Et l'amour ? Je n'y ai pas le droit, ce n'est pas en option dans votre saloperie de contrat.

- Miss Granger haussa sa mère.

- Non, maman, Mme Malefoy maintenant ! dit-elle sous un ton de défi. Tu es venue pour quoi ?

- Tu dois respecter ton mari, il ne veut que ton bien !

- Pourquoi devrais-je respecter cette immonde personne ? il est horrible, mieux me couper les deux mains que de vivre ici.

- Parce que c'est ton mari, et tu garderas tes deux mains, elle pourrait certainement te servir dans certaines expériences de la vie.

- Comme quoi ? Le sexe ?

- Oui, en autre mais aussi pour faire à manger, le ménage.

- Tu n'es pas venue me donner un cours de fée du logis, je sais parfaitement tenir une maison, c'est de sexe que tu veux parler.

- Puisque tu abordes le sujet, oui. Tu sais, les hommes aiment ça, pour eux c'est un sentiment de puissance et puis c'est une chose agréable, aussi bien pour eux que pour nous. Bien sur, la première fois ce n'est jamais aussi bien que l'on peut espérer mais avec du temps et de l'expérience, c'est une chose fabuleuse, tu verras.

- Merci pour la leçon répondit Hermione, un peu échoeuré à l'idée de devoir partager son lit avec cet homme dont elle haïssait jusqu'au prénom.

Hermione se leva et lança un dernier regard désespéré à sa mère.

- Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- Oui, bien sur.

- Excuse-moi auprès de Ron et Ginny et dit à Harry que je n'oublierai jamais et aussi, dis aux trois je les aime énormément, comme je n'aurais jamais cru aimer de toute ma vie.

- Je le ferais.

- Merci !

- Hermione, ne sois pas trop dure envers toi, et accepte la situation, s'il te plait.

- Jamais, je n'accepterai.

Cette nuit-là, Drago ne l'avait pas touché, pourtant ça ne devait pas l'envie qui lui manquait, ni les suivantes d'ailleurs. Il lui laissait le temps sans doute de s'adapter à cette nouvelle situation. Hermione ne sortait pas vraiment de sa chambre, ce qui ne rendait pas la nouvelle cohabitation facile. Pendant plus d'un mois, il la laissa ainsi tranquille.


	2. Devoir conjugale

UNE VIE DE PRINCESSE … UNE VIE VOLEE

Que de reviews pour un premier chapitre et une si longue absence. Non, non je ne me plains pas , loin de là. Alors merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est super gentil ! J'y réponds et après vous aurez la suite promis !

****

Je ne fais pas de dis clamer tout le monde que je ne possède que le concept et l'écriture de cette histoire pas la peine de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, je pense !

Sinon, je tiens à signaler que cette histoire est dure à lire surtout maintenant qu'elle rentre dans son enfer. On sait que Drago n'est pas un ange donc si les scènes hot ou violentes vous résulte, ne lisez pas. Ou du moins, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir, moi j'ai fait mon job d'auteur vous êtes au courant !

Bon alors la réponse aux reviews et à la fin. Kiss et bonne lecture

__

Chap 2 : Devoir conjuguales

Cependant, une nuit, il entra dans sa chambre, il devait être plus de minuit. Hermione dormait enroulé dans sa couverture. Drago arriva, l'haleine sentait fortement l'alcool. Il la secoua jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Il releva les couvertures qui couvraient son corps, pour laisser paraître une chemise de nuit.

Hermione, encore à moitié endormie chercha à rabattre les couvertures sur elle, quand une claque la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se rendant compte que son mari était maintenant pratiquement sur elle. Drago déposa sa bouche sur celle d'Hermione et en força l'entrer afin de mélanger sa langue à la sienne. Il poussa quelques gémissements de plaisir et s'installa sur Hermione tandis qu'il malmenait ses lèvres, ses mains carressaient ses seins avec bonheur. Il abandonna alors les lèvres de la jeune femme et enleva d'un coup sec la chemise de nuit d'Hermione. Il porta à sa bouche chaque téton de son épouse . Hermione le regarda, frigide. puis elle ferma ses yeux, elle s'imaginait ailleurs, sur une plage avec Harry. Drago sentit son pénis se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon et l'enleva alors rapidement, libérant ainsi ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être actuellement l'homme le plus puissant de cette maison, quoi que c'était une chose facile vu qu'il était le seul homme de la maison. Il s'aperçut alors que sous sa chemise de nuit, la jeune femme portait également un slip. Il l'admira quelque peu et fut un peu déçu quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas très humide donc il ne l'avait pas suffisamment caressé afin de la pénétrer. Il retira le dernier rempart qui le séparait de l'objet de sa convoitise. Il caressa doucement le carré pubien de la jeune fille, qui malgré son envie de rester pierre, se cambra sous l'effet de la caresse. Il écarta alors les cuisses de la jeune femme, cependant Hermione se contracta quelque peu. Drago sortit sa tête de l'entre-jambe de la jeune, pensant qu'elle devait avoir peur, chose normal vu que c'était sa première fois. Il remonta jusque vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa, tentant de lui faire éprouver la même envie que lui, désir qu'elle sentait s'exprimer sur son bas-ventre où le pénis du jeune homme était collé. Drago l'embrassa sur tout le corps et redescendit vers sa partie intime. Hermione était encore quelque peu contracte mais il força alors et passa les deux jambes de la jeune femme autour de ses épaules. Il eut une vue intégrale de ce qui avant aujourd'hui lui était interdit.

C'était leur nuit de noces, ce soir. Après cela, il serait un vrai couple, il lui avait laissé le temps d'accepter la situation, un mois sans sexe était très dur pour lui, heureusement les plaisirs solitaires existent sinon, elle y serait passer bien avant.

Il approcha ses lèvres de sa pomme d'adam. Drago commença à y introduire sa langue et aspira le peu de liquide qu'il avait peu trouver à l'interieur de son vagin. Puis il titilla son clitoris, espérant ainsi trouver la zone sensible de la jeune femme. Hermione se cambra encore plus sous cette caresse. Drago releva alors la tête des cuisses de la jeune femme et l'embrassa de nouveau sur les seins. Pendant qu'il retitillait les seins de son épouse, il introduit un doigt dans le vagin de la jeune femme et un second qui furent suivit bientôt d'un troisième et il fût surpris que son vagin n'était pas aussi étroit qu'il l'aurait pensé au départ. Son érection le faisait de plus en plus souffrir, il s'allongea alors sur la jeune femme, écartant davantage ses cuisses puis il s'installa devant ce trésor caché, sans même prévenir Hermione, il pénétra à l'intérieur d'elle sans la moindre résistance à sa grande surprise. Elle n'était plus ..., il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper maintenant mais elle allait le payer, juste le temps qu'il trouve la punition adéquate. Il était placé dans le vagin de la jeune femme immobile, son érection le faisait horriblement souffrir mais il voulu qu'elle regarde et qu'elle jouisse. elle devait jouir, c'était leur première fois, ensemble et c'était impensable qu'elle aussi ne prenne pas de plaisir.

- Ouvre-les yeux murmura-t-il en tenant entre ses doigts son visage, fermement. OUVRE LES YEUX hurla-t-il alors .

Elle se mit à trembler sous sa voix, et ouvrit les yeux tandis qu'une baffe magistrale lui arriva sur les fesses. Elle ne dit rien, n'étant pas vraiment pas position pour protester et le regarda. Alors, Drago commença un va et vient lent au départ et s'arrêta quand il s'aperçut que son épouse ne suivait pas ses mouvements.

- Bouge ordonna-t-il tandis que plusieurs baffes lui arrivèrent sur le visage.

Drago pivota alors afin qu'elle se retrouve sur elle et aggrippa ses hanches, il recommença ses mouvements de bassin tandis qu'il faisait gesticuler Hermione sur elle, la levant et l'empalant chaque fois davantage. Il se répandit en elle et se retira. Elle s'allongea sur le lit,attendant la suite des festivités, sachant qu'il allait lui faire regretter amèrement le faite d'avoir fait l'amour avec un autre homme.

Drago se mit alors lui caresser le sein gauche, fermant les yeux.

- La prochaine fois, mets-y plus d'entrain commenta-t-il.

Hermione le regarda écoeuré. Il venait de la violer et la seule chose qu'il trouvait à lui répondre, c'était mets-y plus d'entrain. Il se foutait royalement de sa gueule, c'était certain.

- Je peux aller prendre une douche demanda-t-elle, ne supportant pas l'odeur que son propre corps dégageait actuellement.

- Dépêches-toi recommanda-t-il.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa commande pour en sortir une nouvelle chemise de nuit et un slip propre.

- Non, t'en auras pas besoin assura Drago. La soirée est pas encore terminée.

Une grimace se dessina sur son visage et elle quitta alors la pièce, totalement nue. Elle se sentait tellement sale au fond d'elle.

A peine entré dans la salle de bain, qu'elle se précipita sous la douche, l'eau chaude ruisselait abondamment sur son corps mais cette impression de n'être pas propre pourtant ne la quittait pas . Elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans sa chambre, en espérant qu'il ne touche pas à ses affaires, elle repensa aussitôt à Harry.Si il savait ce qui était entrain de lui arriver. cela faisait plus de 3 mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, il était parti en vacances en France quand ses parents lui apprirent ce fameux mariage et la semaine qui suivait son annonce, elle était déjà mariée. Et lui n'était même pas au courant, de toute façon maintenant, personne ne pourrait la retrouver. Hermione Granger n'existait plus que dans son coeur et elle se demandait si son coeur tiendrait le coup une vie entière.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle sortit de la douche, la peau ruisselante, mais pourtant l'envie de s'y nettoyer encore et encore ne la lâchait pas. Elle passa une serviette autour de son corps et sortit précipitemment, espérant ne pas avoir été trop longue car elle n'était pas d'humeur à subir ces foudres.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle le vit, debout au milieu de la pièce, encore nu.

- Qui étais-ce ? demanda calmement.

Hermione le regarda, feignant de ne pas comprendre la question

- Tu n'étais pas vierge hurla-t-il d'un seul coup. Je veux savoir qui était le premier salop qui a posé les mains sur toi.

- Le premier salop c'est toi répondit-elle au tac o tac. L'autre, ce n'était pas un salop, c'était un homme et j'étais consentente. alors que là, c'est un viol.

- Je ne t'ai en aucun cas violé, tu ne fais que ton devoir, femme hurla-t-il à nouveau.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais c'est un viol, ce foutu mariage est un viol en lui même.

Bang, il se mit à la cogner mais maintenant ce n'était plus de simple baffe, il y allait avec les poings. La serviette d'Hermione tomba sur le sol en même temps qu'elle.

- Relève-toi !

Tant bien que mal, elle se releva péniblement.

- Qui a été le premier ? redemanda-t-il.

- Harry répondit alors Hermione en posant une main sur sa lèvre qui saigna abondamment.

- Quand ?

Elle le regarda, interloqué. pourquoi voulait-il des détails, c'était sa privée privée après tout.

- Un an répondit-elle.

- Alors avec un an d'expérience, tu te débrouilles toujours comme un manche cracha-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, elle était totalement ébahi. Au moins, si elle ne satisfaisait ses attentes peut-être irait-il voir ailleurs, cette idée l'effleura pendant une seconde mais Drago ne mit pas longtemps à désemfflamer les espoirs qui s'animaient chez la jeune femme.

- Mais je t'apprendrais et tu aimeras le sexe cingla-t-il. Je ne suis jamais second Hermione, et je ne le serai jamais enfin peut-être que je ne suis arrivé le premier entre tes cuisses mais c'est moi ton époux, pas ton Harry et il y aura bien un endroit que tu ne lui auras pas permi d'explorer.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et recommença à l'embrasser, sans aucun préavis il la souleva plaçant ses jambes autour de sa propre taille et l'appuya contre le mur. Il regarda Hermione avec défi avant d'approfondir leur baiser.

Il la pénétra une nouvelle fois puis se retira et quitta la salle sans aucune paroles. Hermione le regarda partir comme il était venu. Elle eût envie d'éclater en sanglots mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque. Cette épreuve, elle l'avait tant de fois redoutait, tant de fois imaginé que cette version là lui avait au final semblait moins abonimable que celles qui c'étaient passés dans sa tête.

- Oh, j'oubliai dit Drago en revenant dans la chambre. Il s'approcha de sa jeune épouse, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres sans s'abstenir de caresser ses seins. je veux que maintenant tu dormes nue, que je puisse passer quand j'en aurai envie. j'ai horreur de devoir déshabiller les filles, on perd un temps fou alors que je pourrais faire d'autre choses pendant ce temps.

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur son visage, tandis que Hermione se vit d'un seul coup tomber bien bas.

Il repartit pour de bon, cette fois. Hermione se coucha, serrant les draps autour de son corps nu, en position foetal, elle s'endormit mais pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était ici, elle ne rejoignit pas Harry dans le pays des songes.

Des jours ainsi passèrent, les même actes se répétaient inlassablement. La journée, elle était enfermé dans sa chambre et il passait la nuit au fond de son lit, espérant qu'un héritier devienne le témoin de leur union rapidement. Il n'avait que deux idées dans la tête à ce moment-là avoir un enfant et la faire jouir. Mais aucune de ces deux idées ne parviennaient jamais à se réaliser.

Le lendemain d'une nuit assez mouvementé, elle se réveilla assez tard et descendit déjeuner sous ses ordres donnés aux coins de l'oreiller. Elle repensait à ces nuits, ces maudites nuits. Il avait passé plus d'un mois à l'amadouer, lui offrant plusieurs cadeaux qu'elle n'avait cependant jamais pris l'occasion d'ouvrir, l'autorisant à flâner au lit le matin et voilà que son cauchemar empirait depuis qu'il partageait chaque nuit son lit. Comment avait-il pu imaginer que de simples cadeaux suffirait à faire d'elle une épouse ? Jamais, elle ne deviendrait sa femme autrement que légalement, il pourrait lui faire ce qu'il souhaitait, elle subirait, le maudirait, se rebellerait et au final des coups abdiquerait.

Elle tenta de se lever mais les marques de coups lui firent mal, elle eut la nausée quand elle s'aperçut nue sous les draps. Elle ne s'était même pas rebeller, elle s'était laissé faire encore une fois de plus pensa-t-elle. Enfin extérieurement, car intérieurement, elle lui hurlait qu'elle ne le voulait pas. La peur de nouveau se faire battre l'avait saisi et celle de se retrouver dans le cachot avec une sentence encore bien pire que de se retrouver au fond de son lit chose où elle aurait fini tôt ou tard. Elle regarda ses hanches et aperçut les marques des doigts de son mari. Il n'y avait pas été de main morte quand il l'avait saisi pour la faire bouger une fois encore sur lui mais qu'avait-il espéré ? Qu'elle écarte les cuisses dès qu'il eût mis un pied dans sa chambre et qu'elle jouisse quand lui s'était répandu en elle, qu'elle hurle son nom et pleure de joie d'avoir enfin connu la jouissance avec l'homme qui l'avait forcé , qui l'avait violé dans tous les sens que l'on pouvait apposé au terme. Il fallait qu'il soit complètement débile, et chose dont elle ne doutait pas, il avait fortement abusé du wisky pur feu ce soir-là mais encore plus que les autres soirs où il venait dans son lit.

Il avait dû se décider sur le coup, il avait eu envie de baiser et elle était là soumise à lui pour toute la nuit. Il l'avait mise dans des positions qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé et pensa avoir utiliser en une nuit tout le kamasutra.

Elle se leva difficilement de son lit, s'habilla amplement, ne voulant pas qu'il puisse apercevoir ses formes. Elle se sentait tellement sale et savait que jamais cette impression ne s'en irait, elle vivrait avec et s'y habituerait. Elle descendit les marches et alla dans la salle à manger.

Drago était assis à un bout de la table, lisant son journal. Elle s'installa à l'opposer attendant que les elfes viennent la servir. Au bout d'une dizaine minutes d'attente, elle observa Drago qui la regarda amusé.

- Tu attends quoi ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Mon petit déj. répondit-elle agacé.

- Oui, j'ai oublié de te dire les nouvelles consignes de la maison.

Il se leva de sa place et se rapprocha d'elle, un sourire illuminant son visage signe que ce serait bientôt de nouveau sa fête.

- Les elfes sont partis dans le manoir de mes parents.

- Mais pourquoi? scandala-t-elle.

- Bah, parce que je sais que tu es une vraie fée du logis et maintenant que tu as encaissé le coup de ce mariage, il faut t'occuper et on a plus besoin d'eux. Ils sont partis ce matin après m'avoir fait mon petit déjeuner. Le petit déjeuner doit être prêt à 7.30 chaque matin de la semaine, sauf le week-end où tu auras mes horaires sur le coin de l'oreiller, en fonction de tes prouesses. Meilleur tu sauras, plus tard on déjeunera ( il afficha un large sourire pervers), le repas de midi à 12.30 et le soir, 8h sera parfait. Chaque jour, tu nettoieras la maison et si tu deviens une femme exemplaire, je verrais pour rappeler les elfes. En attendant, il est 12.00, je te conseille de t'activer à la cuisine car je n'aime pas manger en retard.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, qui maintenant n'avait plus aucun effet sur lui, en faite, il n'en avait jamais eu, et quitta la pièce pour réparer un repas convenable en moins de 30 minutes, chose quasi impossible si cela devait être fait convenablement. Elle ôpta pour faire des pâtes avec du jambon, en moins de 30 minutes, la cuisine était prête et la table servi.

Drago la regarda un peu déçu, Hermione s'installa à l'autre bout de la table loin de lui et de sa libido. Elle joua avec la nourriture n'ayant pas faim.

- Pourquoi moi ? murmura-t-elle.

- Il me fallait une sang de bourbe et j'avais un compte à régler répondit-il désintéresser.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salop lança -t-elle.

- Non, moi aussi je suis victime moi de ce mariage. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je te baise pour le plaisir?

Elle trésaillit sur ses mots.

- Pourtant hier soir, t'avais pas eu l'air de mollir. tu en avais du coeur pour t'atteler à la tâche.

Drago se leva sur ses mots et se dirigea vers elle. Hermione se mit quelques peu à trembler. Pour le connaître depuis plus de 8 ans, elle savait de ce qu'il était capable et de ce que sa famille pouvait faire, elle aussi.

- Que crois-tu, que j'attendais que tu tombes éperduement amoureuse de moi ? Ou peut-être que moi, je t'aime ? C'est fini la vie de princesse !

Elle le regarda, quelque peu troublé par le son de sa voix et par son attitude. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la giffle mais non, il n'y avait rien. Il fit demi-tour et retourna à sa place ce qui ne manqua pas de la troubler. La fin du repas se fit silencieuse, et Hermione se leva et débarrassa la table sans rien dire.

- C'est de ta faute tu sais, tout ce qui t'arrives.

- De ma faute ?

- Si tu te laissais faire un peu plus et t'obéissait davantage, je n'aurais pas besoin de lever la main sur toi et tu y prendrais du plaisir, aussi.

- Tu veux pas que je me mettes à genoux et que je te baise les pieds aussi. Jamais tu ne m'aurais épouser si j'avais été majeur et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que cela eu été aussi rapide ? Parce que l'on savait qu'autrement tu dirais non et que tu n'étais pas en phase en me dire non, sachant que c'était ton père qui avait signé et que tu étais néanmoins soumis à un puissant sortilège durant toute la cérémonie.

C'est un peu la tradition dans le monde sorcier, les mariages arrangés sont très courant.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Je pourrais te demander la même chose.

- Mais moi, je n'ai aucune réponse.

- C'est la tradition, il me fallait une sang de bourbe et j'ai pensé à toi.

- Et il t'ai jamais venu à l'idée que tu aurais pu détruire la vie d'une autre fille, plutôt que la mienne.

- Non, j'ai des comptes à te rendre tu sais !

- Comme quoi ? hurla-t-elle d'un seul coup.

- Un coup de poing en troisième année répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- et tu m'as choisi pour un simple coup que je t'ai mis il y a plus de quatre ans, t'es vraiment pathétique.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, tu sais. Je voulais une femme qui n'est pas peur de moi pour que je puisse m'amuser un peu quand même, et que son entourage souffre. Quel plus grand triomphe que de prendre la seule fille que Potter n'est jamais aimé ?

- Connard, je te déteste, tu n'es même pas un homme. un homme n'agirait pas par vengence, Si tu avais quelque chose à dire à Harry tu aurais pu le faire en face à moins que la peur ne t'en empêche.

- Calme-toi où je te ramène tout de suite menaça-t-il. Bien murmura-t-il une fois qu'elle êut retrouvé son sang-froid. Cette aprem, je veux que tu nettoie ma chambre. Et aussi que tu déménages tes affaires, dorénavent tu dormiras avec moi.

- Je ne veux pas balbutia-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Je veux rester dans la chambre que j'ai, ... s'il vous plaît !

- Tu dormiras dans mon lit, je ne te demandes pas ton avis. Je veux pouvoir te baiser quand j'en aurais envie et à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit répondit-il sur un ton sec. J'en ai marre de me déplacer pour pouvoir coucher avec toi.

Hermione releva la tête vers les yeux pour le fixer droit dans les siens et elle se prit une baffe. Mais elle ne bougea pas et ne baissa même pas les yeux.

Drago sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort qu'elle ne réussit pas à déchiffrer. Elle se sentit quelque peu tourbilloner et aperçut que ses vêtements furent changé. A la place du jogging, elle portait une mini-jupe, laissant deviner parfaitement ce qui se caché en dessous au moindre regard, et elle avait un top blanc, super moulant et se rendit compte qu'en dessous aucun soutien-gorge ne soutenait sa poitrine et qu'aucun slip ne cachait son intimité.

- J'aime mieux, ça dit cyniquement Drago. Maintenant disparaît vers tes corvées.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier

- Et si tu te changes, ce ne sera plus des baffes que tu auras mais je te passes en salle de tortures jusqu'à ce que tu abbidictes pour l'éternité.

Elle frissonna , il en était capable, elle le savait et jugea beaucoup plus sage de garder ce qu'elle portait pour éviter de souffrir davantage car jamais il ne mettrait une fin à ses souffrances.

Elle regretta alors amérement d'être une sorcière, dans son monde, jamais rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé, elle aurait pu s'enfuir et ne jamais revenir mais dans le monde sorcier rien n'est jamais simple. Drago l'avait barricadé, si jamais elle tentait de franchir la porte, elle se retrouverait directement téléporté dans la salle de torture où Drago l'attendrait. Elle était coincé, si elle partait, elle y allait, si elle désobéissait, elle y allait, si elle travaillait mal, elle y allait et si il était de mauvaise humeur, elle pouvait aussi y aller.

Elle débarrassa la table, nettoya toute la cuisine et partit faire la chambre de Drago.

Des tonnes de vêtements jonchaient sur le sol, mais à première vue ce n'était ça qui l'avait frappé. Elle était surprise par la grandeur de sa chambre, ce n'était plus vraiment une chambre mais cela ressemblait à un palace à elle toute seule. D'un côté, elle aperçut un lit entouré d'un rideau qui le recouvrait parfaitement, un tapis était disposé devant celui, une grande armoire occupé un pan du mur, en plus d'un placard qui avait été encastré derrière par la porte. Plusieurs meubles décoré également la pièce, un bureau, une table ronde, des commodes et une bibliothèque. Elle sortit rapidement de sa rêverie quand elle entendit des pas s'approchait de plus en plus du lieu où elle se trouvait. Elle entreprit de ramasser les vêtements un à un avec un certain dégoût qu'elle a se rendit compte que la plupart était des sous-vêtements. Drago choisit ce moment-là pour entrer dans la pièce. Hermione était dos à lui, baissé, Drago grâce à la mini-jupe qu'il lui avait fait mettre, distingué ainsi tout ce qui se trouvait en dessous de cette fine parcelle de tissu. Il admira la vue qu'elle lui offrait pendant plusieurs minutes, puis s'installa à son bureau le regardant s'atteler au travail. En peu de temps sa chambre retrouva son aspect normal, et Hermione ravi de son travail se mit alors à faire les poussières.

Arrivée à proximité du bureau, elle poussa un grand soupir silencieusement. Drago se leva alors et s'approcha d'elle. Il enlaça ses bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'Hermione tenta malgré tout d'échapper à cette acolade en vain.

- Tu ne m'échapperas jamais lui murmura-t-il en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais répliqua-t-elle.

Drago glissa une main sous sa jupe, caressant ainsi le fessier de la jeune femme et fit glisser le long de ses jambes la jupe qu'elle portait. Il porta alors une main à la féminité de son épouse, sans pour autant cesser d'embrasser son visage. Hermione tenta de se débattre davantage mais Drago lui coinça une main dans le dos et la força à s'allonger nez au bureau. Il releva le top de la jeune femme qui maintenant ne pouvait plus rien faire et admira alors la vue intégrale qu'il avait.

- Joli morceau la complimenta-t-il.

Il la caressa.

- Je t'avais promis il y a plus de six mois de ça de te punir pour m'avoir fait une infidélité et après de longs moments de réflexion ( ces doigts commencèrent à entrer en elle), je trouvais la punition idéale, une punition à caractère sexuelle évidemment. Après 6 mois d'efforts, si je n'arrive pas à te faire jouir par la voie naturelle, je vais t'envoyer au 7e ciel par la voie annale alors.

Hermione tenta de regarder ce qu'il faisait maintenant qu'elle ne sentait plus aucune caresse sur son corps et aperçut alors le pénis du jeune homme en érection. Elle détourna aussitôt le regard ne souhaitant pas savoir à l'avance ce que lui préparait le jeune homme. Elle sentit alors un corps étranger la pénétrait et se mit à hurler de douleur.

- Tu es tellement étroite à cet endroit-là commenta Drago un sourire triompheur sur son visage, mais je vais arranger cela.

D'un coup de rein, il la pénétra totalement, ne se préoccupant pas des pleurs de la jeune femme ni du sang qui s'écoulant de l'endroit qu'il venait ainsi de perforer. Il effectua alors un long va et vient de plus en plus rapide et releva ensuite le corps de la jeune femme pour la presser contre le sien. Il lui malaxa durement les seins à travers son tee-shirt et déposa de furtif baiser au niveau de son cou avant de lui faire tourner la tête pour capturer ses lèvres. Il n'eût pas besoin d'y forcer l'entrée, elle était trop occupé à pleurer et se sentit pas sa langue pénétrait à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il joua peu de temps avec la sienne et poussa un cri de plaisir se libérant en même temps dans le corps de sa jeune épouse. Hermione sentit un liquide chaud se répandre à l'intérieur d'elle là où aucun autre homme n'était avant allé, lui tiraillé les entrailles. Drago resta encore un peu en elle, et se retira. Hermione resta coucher sur le bureau, immobile ne se sentant plus capable de faire le moindre geste. Puis elle s'effondra alors lentement sur le sol, tandis que son mari, encore nu la regarda.

- Je t'avais dit je serai le premier murmura-t-il en se caressant la verge.

- Dégage ! hurla-t-elle.

- Par derrière la première fois fait toujours mal, mais tu t'y habitueras vite ne t'en fait pas. Et j'admets volontiers que c'est une position que j'adore particulièrement même si je te l'ai épargné, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Elle baissa les yeux ne souhaitant plus jamais croiser le regard de cet homme, quand elle sentit deux doigts empoigné son visage. Elle se raidit.

- Je t'avais dit que tu serais puni pour l'affront de ta première fois mais maintenant que c'est fait, je veux que toi aussi tu me fasses un peu de bien.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, les malmenant puis se remit à jouer avec sa langue et se sépara d'elle. Puis il se releva et la plaça à genoux devant sa verge de nouveau en érection.

- Sois tu le fais toi-même, sois je t'y force gronda-t-il en lui attrapant les cheveux.

Hermione lui jeta un regard suppliant mais en vain, elle attrapa alors la virilité de son mari entre ses mains et se mit à la caresser lentement, ne cessant sans pour autant de pleurer. A l'aide de ses doigts, elle effectua plusieurs va et vient. Impatient de la pénétrer d'un autre façon, Drago tira plus fort ses cheveux et tendit qu'elle se mit à crier, il entra son pénis dans le seul endroit où maintenant il n'était jamais allé la nuit dernière. Il passa ses mains derrière la tête de la jeune femme et voyant qu'elle restait immobile face à cette soudaine intrusion, il effectua lui même le va et vient, très rapidement, agaçait par l'immobilité de son compagne. Il se répandit une nouvelle fois en elle. Hermione sentit le liquide coulait du bord de ses lèvres mais aussi à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Drago se retira soudainement.

- Avale !

Elle avala alors le liquide avec écoeurement , les larmes qui perlaient le long de ses joues devenaient de plus en plus abondante. Une fois qu'il fût certain qu'elle eût tout avaler, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, léchant le liquide qui y avait couler, goûtant ainsi à sa propre semance et se rhabilla.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi mon père a lâché 10 000 gallions pour toi, tu n'en vaux même pas un quart cracha-t-il. Apportes tes affaires dans ma chambre, je pars chez mes parents pour la soirée. Si tu avais été plus sage, je t'aurais amené avec moi, l'air frais n'aurait pu que te vivifier mais ce n'est pas le cas. Quand, je reviens, je veux que tu sois installée.

Elle ne releva pas les yeux mais ne dit pas un mot non plus. il venait de la briser et cette victoire n'était que le début. Il sortit de la pièce et elle entendit le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans les escaliers et la porte d'entrée claquait. Il était parti.

Fin du flash

Bon, bah, allez je vais me faire un peu de pub. J'ai crée un blog, donc si il y en a qui veulent mieux me connaître je laisse l'adresse : si il y en a qui veulent qu'on se parle hors à travers des reviews, je vous laisse mon adresse messenger. bientôt, j'espère.

Biz à tous !

Et laissez une review mais j'ai remarqué que vous le faites sans demander donc no comment ! Merci beaucoup !

****

zeeve lelula : Super gentil de me suivre depuis un bout de temps en plus. J'y super contente. Alors je peux choisir entre génial ou génial ? LOL !

****

Stephanie : Euh après … je crois que faut juste que je me décide de publier la suite pour que tu la saches. Car comme d'habitude peu de gens la connaisse, on doit être 3 en tt avec moi, dc ça fait pas bcp. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne va pas être gaie.

****

Rose Potter : Comment je fais pour vous faire pleurer ? Je sais pas du tout, j'écris juste avec mon cœur. Et si il en émut quelques-uns je suis contente enfin un peu c'est tout, car je préfère faire rire que pleurer quand même.

Sinon pour les petits frères, c'est sur que c'est toute une histoire même si elle est magnifique au final. Moi, aussi mon frère est musclé, c'est une boule de nerf, il est mignon, intelligent et a de magnifiques yeux. Euh … tu sais que c'est pas le même que le tien au moins ? Car je partage pas!

Sinon revenons à mon histoire, à ton avis tu crois vraiment qu'elle va s'arranger ? Tu as lu toutes mes fics ou quelques unes donc tu sais comment fini mes histoires. Bisous à bientôt !

****

Buzame: Ravi que ça te plaise ( ça me fait penser à la pub MDR). J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Kiss

Paprika Star : c'est sure pauvre Hermione ! Tout ce que je lui fais subir, honte à moi. Et j'ai pas fini.

Biz

****

Lilouthephoenix : si tu as hâte c'est que ça te plait, je déduis. Contente de voir que des personnes me suivent depuis longtemps, ça fait super plaisir quand j'ouvre ma boite à mails. Biz à bientôt

****

Buzame : Heu ! J'ai deux reviews donc je réponds deux fois. Logique non ? Mais comme c'est le même voc. Je suppose que c'est bien la même personne. Kiss et merci

****

Britany LovArt : c'est sur que écrire flash back c'est pas très subtile, j'en conçois mais bon, il va être super long celui-là donc je préfère quand même écrire. Merci du conseil en tout cas. Bisous

****

Dragonia : je crois que je te connais ? Je sais plus, désolé si tu as reviewé avt mais il me semble que oui. Alors merci d'être encore là ! C'est super gentil . Kiss

****

Le Saut de l'Ange: Tu penses pas que je vais te dire ce qui vas se passer ? Il te faudra de la patience pour ça, désolé ! Merci d'être toujours une « fan » Lol pr le mot ! Kiss

****

L'ange diablesse : C'est bizarre c'est toujours quand c'est un bad boy que Drago nous plait. A croire qu'il y que les mauvais garçons qui nous plaisent au fond. Peut-être parce qu'ils sont moins dangereux qu'ils ne le montrent et qu'ils sont souvent bien meilleurs que les « gentils » garçons. Enfin bon. Pour le titre, contente qu'il te plaise, tu me crois ou non, mais ça fait 8mois que j'écris cette fic, et je l'ai trouvé en 2min, seulement en publiant la fic. Enfin voilà pour sa petite histoire. Kiss

****

Sarah Black: c'est net que des parents comme ça, personne n'en voudraient et pourtant, il y en a. En écrivant, je me suis inspirée d'un de mes livres préférés, qui est une histoire vraie et donc ça existe vraiment. Enfin, bon. Contente que ma fic te plaise. Biz

****

Elie : C'est net que vaut mieux Drago que Rogue. Jsuis p-ê méchante avec Hermione, je le conçois mais quand je veux imaginer des scènes hard entre ses deux protagonistes, je préfère imaginer le corps athlétique de Drago que squelettique de Rogue. Et puis même si ça a pas l'air, j'adore Drago ! Si si je le jure !

****

andouille cuite : Une fan, une fan, j'ai une fan … MDR ! Désolé, tu n'es pas la première fan ! Y a ma meilleure amie qui est la première fan que j'ai et puis, y en a aussi qui me suivent depuis plusieurs fics mais en tout cas je suis ravie de voir de nouvelles têtes lire mes histoires.

Et moi, aussi je l'imagine pas accepter de but en blanc même si au final, elle se soumettra comme tout le monde le ferait ! Mais pas tout de suite quand même. Biz

****

Johannite : Merci pour le concept que tu adores, je suis contente. Les parents c'est net que c'est abusé mais bon, c'est ainsi que j'ai choisi. ET je crois qu'on a tous de la peine pour elle, même moi en relisant ce que j'écris alors que je sais comment ça va finir. Biz

Audinette : Simpa comme pseudo, ça. Je vais penser à appeler ma cousine ainsi, je suis sure qu' à 21 ans, ça lui fera super plaisir un surnom comme ça. Lol ! Merci pour mon style d'écrire qui te plait je suis contente et c'est sure que l'histoire est vraiment horrible. Biz

****

Aluna : Sympa tes idées, j'aime beaucoup mais ma fic est déjà fini. Donc je ne vais pas modifier mais tu as sans doute des chances pour qu'on ait eu les mêmes. Qui sait ? ( Moi, je sais, moi je sais !) En tt K, l'avenir nous le dira.

Bon bah voilà ! A bientôt !


	3. Cauchemar

****

Une vie de princesse ... une vie volée

Bon, bah alors me revoilà pour le 3e chapitre ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a bcp touché en tout cas. Alors je réponds tout de suite à tout le monde, personne n'a été oublié je vous assure ! Et puis je vous mets le chapitre en ligne.

**ayuluna** : merci pour ta review d'abord ! Alors je ne sais pas combien j'ai de chapitres au total, j'ai pas coupé toute ma fic mais je crois qu'il y a plus de 100 pages dc tu as le tps de voir venir la fin ! Qd à savoir qd j'update, je n'ai pas de date ou de jour précis, c'est plus au feelings et à mon temps libre. Voilà ! Biz

****

andouille cuite : bah o pire si tu veux vraiment sauter par la fenêtre, monte au première étage ! LOL ! JE ZIGOLE bien évidemment. de tte façon tu le verras que si j'ai du retard et comme je n'ai pas de date pour update, tu ne sauteras jms ! Et ne t'en fais pas moi aussi qd jsuis fan c'est à fond dc je comprends et j'accepterai ton harcelement tant qu'il n'est pas trop intensif PROMIS ! Biz

****

Audinette : jsuis okay avc toi, c'est dég ce que Drago a fait ! Et pr le coup de la mini-jupe j'ai bien trippé ! Sinon j'espère que tes larmes n'auront pas fait couler le rimel ! MDR Biz

****

dragonia : Bah, je V juste te remercier pour ta review ! Car en ce qui concerne l'autre fic tu C que je la lis aussi dc no comment on en a déjà parlé toutes les deux. Et puis j'aime pas la torture dc c'est pour ça que j'en ai pas mis ds ma fic,; ça fait trop primaire.

****

Une fan du couple Dray Mione : Comment je peux lui faire subir ça ? Ben avc bcp d'immagination et un bon style d'écriture ! LOL !

****

Rose Potter : je en sous-entend rien quand je review et je ne vais rien te dévoiler non plus sinon c'est pas drôle du tout Désolé. Et c'est gentil de vouloir lire mes autres fics, ça me touche en tt K ! Biz

****

lilouthephoenix : Bah encore quelques lignes plus bas et tu seras ce qu'elle va tenter. Biz

****

tite fille de lavaltrou : C'est sur qu'elle a pas de bol ma 'tite 'Mione. Ta review m'a fait sourire en tt K et je crois que je peux répondre à une question : la suite c'est maintenant !

****

Estelle01 : Mici pour ta review. j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant

****

Lana51: c'est vrai que cette histoire plait beaucoup et svt nous auteurs on sait pas pourquoi mais bon c'est le cas et jsuis contente. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Et oui, j'y éT pas allée de main morte pour le 2e chapitre,mais fallait qu'elle sache qui est le chef ! LOL ! MDR ton histoire de lapins !

****

lili-rose : Non change pas d'avis ! Drago est un super personnage ! Facile à utiliser pour des fics car le côté bad-boy permet de bcp le développer et pour moi il est mon perso préféré !

****

shaeline : Bah la romance est là ! Vu qu'elle aime Harry ! Et le sucide ? tu tenterais à sa place ou pas ?

****

feylie : contente de voir que des personnes prennent vraiment du tps à penser à nos fic sd'abords et puis écrire des reviews oci ! Et c'est vari que pour écrire cette fic, je me suis un peu inspiré de mon livre préféré ! Désolé de ne pas écrire un roman en réponse mais je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'on peut répondre, j'ai les même pensées que toi. Mais Drago dans sa conception, il est victime de son père mais ça je V l'expliquer ne t'en fais ! Merci encore Bisous

****

Hestia Black : c'est sur qu'il est pas tendre et loin d'être romantique pour le moment !

****

L'ange diablesse : t'en fait pas, je t'en veux pas si tu review pas pdt que tu es en vacances mais seulement si tu es en vacances ! C'est sur pour les bad boy on les M c'est tellement plus sex qd même qu'un intello à lunettes ! Et pour ma façon d'écrire, je ne sais pas d'où elle me vient mais c'est vrai que j'adore décrire les sentiments des gens ! Bon, bah voilà. BISOUS

****

Virginie : Bon, bah je C très bien que c'est par mail que tu m'as dit tt ça mais c'est pas grave. J'ai été surprise en tout cas qd tu m'as dit que c'était l'une de celles que tu préfères car je croyais que tu la détestais ! Mais bon, on tt cas, on verra au final si elle va pulvérisait tous mes records pour le moment rien ne peut le dire ! Biz

Chap 3 : Cauchemar

Elle releva les genoux vers son visage, blottie dans un coin de sa nouvelle chambre, pour la première fois depuis que elle vivait ici, elle se mit à pleurer.  
" Je me demande bien pourquoi mon père a lâché 10 000 gallions pour toi, tu n'en vaux même pas un quart ", cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête sans cesse. Vendue, elle avait été vendue par son propre père, son géniteur, celui qui aurait dût la protéger elle, au lieu de se protéger lui du besoin. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'être un fardeau pour lui, elle faisait toutes les corvées de la maison sans jamais se plaindre, en plus de mon travail scolaire. Jamais, elle n'avait rechigné pour faire quelque chose, elle devait aidé, c'était tout.  
Et puis, son père était fière d'elle, elle le savait. Elle était sa petite fille, la femme de sa vie, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus cette impression. Elle haïssait ce père qui avait osé la donner à un autre homme sans lui demander son avis, elle était une des innombrable victimes des " mariages arrangés ". Un mariage forcé, ce jour qui aurait dû être un des plus beau de sa vie fût pour elle une épreuve insurmontable.  
Elle n'était pas en place de se défendre alors que c'était elle la victime, un comble quand même. Et à sa connaissance, en plus, il n'existait même pas de moyen pour elle de retrouver cette liberté qui lui avait été enlevé sauf si son soi-disant mari la lui rendait, chose quasi-impossible quand on connaît le nom de son mari. Deux mois d'enfer, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour survive mais elle y était arrivé, elle avait supporté son corps pressait contre le sien, les intrusions de son sexe dans ses parties génitales, la bouche malmenant ses seins, les coups qui étaient tombés régulièrement. Et maintenant, ce nouveau viol !

Après plusieurs heures assises, là immobile, à repenser à sa vie d'avant et à Harry, elle se leva avec beaucoup de difficulté et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. L'eau chaude qui ruisselait le long de sa peau, lui fit un bien fou. Elle se sentit comme libre, son esprit vogué par delà les murs du manoir se questionnant sur ce que faisait actuellement sa meilleure amie Ginny Weasley et si Ron sortait toujours avec Parvati et Harry, son Harry. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché à la joindre? Pourquoi avait-elle pas encore eu de nouvelles d'eux ? Et si ils ne savaient pas, si ses parents leur avaient rien dit. Rien que le fait de la savoir marier alors qu'elle était quasiment fiancée à un autre. Non, ils n'auraient jamais pu la laisser vivre cet enfer, ils étaient ses amis et jamais ils n'auraient accepté cela. Ils devaient être en train de la rechercher, de s'inquièter mais comment pourraient la retrouver ?

Elle sortit de sa douche avec autant de difficulté pour marcher, elle enroula une serviette autour de son corps et s'habilla. Puis se dirigea dans la chambre. Elle sortit un morceau du parchemin et une plume;

Harry,

Ma vie est devenu un enfer. Un enfer dans lequel personne ne veut te donner une place. Je vais mourir si tu me sors pas d'ici, ma vie est avec toi et personne d'autre, je ne supporte plus ses coups, ses regards, ses viols à répétition

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, ici, je pourrais tenir. Mais une chose est sure, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

Viens, je t'en supplie ma vie est un cauchemar.

Je t'aime

Ton Hermione

Elle enroula le parchemin, mais ne trouva pas d'hibou, elle serra la lettre dans son poig et la fixa. Elle sentit la colère montait en elle et d'un seul coup, sa lettre s'enflamma et se consuma comme le faisait son coeur . Elle aperçut alors sur le bureau un coupe- papier. Sa pointe pointue, voilà qui résoudrait tout son problème. Elle l'empoigna et le regarda, faisant glisser ses doigts le long de son corps. Hermione se sentit alors puissante avec cette légère arme dans ses mains. Elle l'appuya alors contre son poignet mais s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas assez limé pour lui ouvrir les bras. Elle descendit alors à la cuisine et prit le couteau pour la viande. Juste un coup et voilà qu'elle pourrait partit loin de cette enfer. Si personne ne pouvait l'arracher de cette enfer, autant qu'elle abandonne la vie. Elle appuya fortement la lame contre son poignet et sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il lui arriva, une bulle de protection s'établit autour d'elle, rejetant la lame. Il l'avait prévenu pourtant, le sucide ne pourrait pas marché, il avait ensorcelait toute la maison et même les objets les plus dangereux ne pourrait pas lui arracher la vie.

Hermione se sentit désemparé, même la mort ne voulait pas qu'elle la rejoigne. Pourtant, elle devait partir, il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de mourir, mourir pour juste partir. Elle regarda la pendule, il était plus de dix heures, déjà. Drago n'allait pas tarder et ses affaires n'avaient pas encore déplacé, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle était lasse, elle entra dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit où maintenant le corps de son amant s'étendrait. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'endormit, rêvant d'une vie meilleure, une vie où personne ne pouvait lui faire du mal, une vie où Drago se réduit à néant, une vie où Harry serait son unique prince charmant. Une vie idyllique où l'amour serait son seul chemin.

Elle fût réveillé par des hurlements de rage et des coups.

- Je t'avais demandé de te débarrasser tes affaires.

- Je me suis endormie balbutia-t-elle en guise d'excuses en se protégeant le visage tandis que des coups proliféraient davantage.

Drago la regarda et la maîprisa alors, toujours à se chercher une excuse alors que cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'elle portait son nom. Il allait devoir la reprendre en main et vite. Son père lui avait pourtant dit, bien avant, si tu leur donnes une simple dose de liberté, ils se retrouvent rapidement enivrés.

Il la propulsa alors hors de son lit avec violence. Hermione s'écrasa sur la plancher, il la releva en la soulevant par les cheveux tout en négligant ses sanglots et la conduisit dans une salle en bas, une salle qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu.

Elle aperçut une chaise en plein milieu avec des sangles autour des accoudoirs, la pièce était sombre, aucune lumière ne transparaîsait par le peu d'ouverture qu'il y avait.

Il la lâcha alors qu'ils eurent pénétré dans ce sordide cachot.

- J'avais pourtant été clair dit-il séchement. Je ne t'ai demandé que deux choses, déplacer des affaires dans ma chambre et te retrouver nue dans mon lit quand je reviens.

- Je suis désolé !

- Si tu n'es pas capable de respecter une règle aussi simple, je ne sais pas comment faire pour que ça rentre.

- Je suis désolée sanglota-t-elle en se protégeant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Tu le sauras quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu peux me croire cracha Drago. Maintenant, tais-toi, je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot de ta bouche et déshabille-toi aussi.

Hermione le regarda abasourdi, il ne l'avait pas assez humilié comme ça pour la journée. Des sanglots remontèrent alors jusque dans ses yeux et elle sanglota à nouveau. Drago qui souriait face à cette nouvelle victoire se retourna violemment et la giffla plus fort que les autres fois.

- Je t'avais ordonné de te taire hurla-t-il en l'attrapant à la gorge. ( Hermione trésaillit, apeuré) Que faut-il pour que tu te taises, que tu aies la bouche pleine ? suggéra-t-il.

Il commença sans le moindre tacte à lui arracher ses vêtements, puis mordilla violemment l'un de ses mamelons découvert sans pour autant lâcher la prise qu'il avait sur sa gorge. Il la bloqua violement contre le mur.

- Je suis près à te pardonner, tu sais murmura-t-il en s'emparant de ses lèvres, les malmenant encore plus que les fois précédante et les mordillant jusqu'au sang. Je te pardonne, si tu me fais l'amour murmura-t-il.

Hermione resta interdite devant lui, jamais de son plein grè, elle ne toucherait quoique ce soir qu'il lui appartient. Drago se recula alors vivement d'elle.

- Tu n'es qu'une idiote, c'était la seule chance qu'il t'était donné et tu la refuses. Soit, tu as fait ton choix, aussi stupide soit-il. Tu veux jouer les rebelles, c'est ton problème, quoi que j'en attendais pas moins de toi, te toucher, te pénétrer n'en sera qu'un davantage supplémentaire.

Hermione ne mit à frisonner.

- Et si tu ne prends pas ton pied avec moi, je ferais entrer d'autres partenaires dans ton lit, tu ne resteras pas frigide toute ta vie. Bien sur, tous iront là où ton Harry s'est aventuré, je garderai un avantage sur eux pour que tu saches qui est ton maître et que toi, seul est l'esclave. Tu m'as bien compris ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Peut-être que j'ai été pas assez explicite. Tu ne seras pas ma seule partenaire vu que tu ne veux pas me faire l'amour, je mettrai pendant un certain temps d'autres hommes dans ton lit. Il faut bien trouver un moyen pour que tu prennes ton pied !

D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître les derniers vêtements qu'elle portait et ceux qui jonchaient sur le sol et sortit de la pièce sans même se retourner, si elle voulait se rebeller et bien, elle en assumerait jusqu'au bout les conséquences. Après tout, elle venait de prendre la décision la plus importante depuis le jour de son mariage et la seule qu'elle prendrait de toute leur vie commune.

Hermione se recroquilla, nue sur elle-même, tellement honteuse de cette situation, qu'elle ne sentait pas le froid s'entroduire dans sa cellule. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle frémissait de peur, de honte. Comment avait-elle pu tomber si bas alors qu'il y a deux mois à peine, elle se voyait déjà continuer ses études et au bras de son amant de toujours ? Tant de choses avait changé depuis ce jour-là.

Elle resta éveillé toute la nuit, écoutant le moindre mouvement qui provenait de l'étage, elle entendait une voix masculine résonnait dans la maison couvert de tant à autre par une voix de femme. Puis pendant de longues minutes, le silence régna de nouveau avant d'être rompu par des cris, des cris qu'elle qualifiait inconsciemment de plaisir. Il était en train de coucher avec une autre femme, combien d'entre elle, était-elle venu dans ce manoir ? Comment d'amantes avaient-ils eu ? Ces questions lui trottèrent dans la tête car à en juger par tous les gloussements qui avaient eu lieu le jour de leur mariage, beaucoup d'entre elle aurait voulu sa place. Combien de partenaires auraient-ils avant de retourner vers elle ? Elle s'en fichait éperduement et puis si une de ses maladies transmissibles lui étaient transmises, pourvu que sa mort soit douce et rapide, au moins ce serait moins pire que cette vie. Elle s'endormit.

__

De nombreuses heures plus tard, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit, elle fût aveuglé par la soudaine illumination de la pièce. Elle leva la tête pour voir qui était cette personne s'attendant à percevoir Drago mais quelle fut pas sa surprise quand elle aperçut son beau-père. Elle cacha du mieux qu'elle pût son corps tandis que celui entra dans la pièce.

D'un coup de baguette, il tamisa la lumière de la pièce suffisemment éclairé pour pouvoir la comtempler puis commença à enlever la ceinture qui ornait son pantalon.

- Mon fils m'a gentiment proposé de ... comment dire ... prendre sa femme de la manière qu'il me plaira et je dois avouer que sur la manière j'ai quelques petites idées que ma femme n'a jamais voulu essayer murmura-t-il un sourire pervers sur les lèvres. Maintenant lèves-toi ordonna-t-il de la même voix sulfureuse.

Hermione ne bougea pas, elle sentit alors la lanière de cuire lui caressait le dos et se mit à hurler.

- J'ai horreur de me répéter me suis-je bien fait comprendre.

- Laissez-moi !

Elle sentit alors la ceinture s'abattre de nouveau sur son dos et se mit à hurler de nouveau.

- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position de risposter, ma chère belle-fille. Maintenant leves-vous ou ce qui se passera par la suite sera encore pire que ce que mon fils a bien pu vous faire subir.

Des longs sanglots coulèrent sur ses joues. Lucius s'approcha d'elle un rictus sur ses lèvres ses dessinaient comme si il empêchait un sourire de les franchir. Il se mit à caresser le visage de sa belle-fille sans dire un mot tandis qu'elle tremblait de peur, de froid, de honte.

Elle se leva péniblement, sachant que son corps ne supporterait pas davantage de blessures pour le moment, elle était beaucoup trop faible pour résister. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arriva, elle sentit Lucuis bondir sur elle et sans un quelque cérémonial, il la souleva, passant ses jambes autour de ses hanches et la pénétra sauvagement. Il mordilla sa poitrine avec une telle passion tandis qu'il la soulevait et l'empalait chaque fois davantage sur lui. Sa peau était si douce et elle sentait si bon. Hermione ne fit aucun geste, elle laissa son beau-père profitait de son corps de son plein gré sans éprouver le moindre frisson. Il la reposa alors par terre et fit apparaître rapidement un matelas sur le sol où il la jetta avant de retirer ses vêtements qui étaient encore sur ses molets.

Hermione alors propulsé sur le matelas, les jambes ouvertes, prête à acceuillir une nouvelle fois le sexe de son beau-père. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de s'offrir de toute façon, même si elle résisterait, il la rendrait inconsciente et alors il lui ferait subir le même sort. Elle n'était qu'un simple objet, objet d'un fantasme, celui d'un désir et elle préférait savoir quelle torture son corps subirait. Alors au moins, là, elle n'aura pas que des préssentiments et savait tout ce qui lui arriva, ne leur donnant pas le plaisir d'éprouver un quelqueconque plaisir.

Lucius approcha sa tête de la bouche de la jeune femme, toujours soumise sous lui, il la goûta alors pour la première fois mais ce baiser n'avait rien de romantique ou de passionné, non, il était froid, violent. Il passa une jambe d'Hermione de l'autre côté de sa hanche et la pénétra de nouveau dans une autre position espérant chaque fois se perdre davantage en elle.

Au bout d'une heure à changer régulièrement de position, libérant quelques fantasmes qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais avoué, il se libéra en elle en hurlant le nom de sa propre femme tandis qu'Hermione baissait les yeux honteuse sans oser le moindre mouvement.

Tandis qu'il se séparait de son corps, il la regarda alors allongé, les jambes ouvertes à sa merci, il se baissa alors, goutant au fruit de sa semance qui se libérait sur l'intérieur des cuisses de la jeune femme. Il se mit alors à introduire sa langue dans le vagin de la jeune femme, une enfant, cherchant à lui faire atteindre cet orgasme qu'il était venu chercher au départ, en vain.

- Si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera un autre qui te donnera le goût de la luxure, tu sais dit-il en enfilant son caleçon, j'espère juste que ce ne sera pas Séverus. Sur ceux, il sortit, la laissant seule avec le sentiment de devenir une putain.

Elle ne savait pas combien d'autres hommes viendraient dans cette chambre provisoire, juste pour lui faire comprendre que le sexe doit lui donner un plaisir. Elle eût alors le besoin de se laver ne supportant plus la vue de son corps, mais alors qu'elle s'approchait de la sortie, espérant appelé Drago, elle entendit une autre voix masculine se dirigeait vers elle puis le serrou de la serrure se réouvrir.

- Bon réveil ? demanda alors le jeune époux.

- Laisse-moi sortir s'il te plaît supplia-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu y as pris du plaisir, j'espère ?

- Il n'y a rien qui donne envie de hurler de plaisir quand on voit le corps de ton père répondit-elle.

- Bah, je pensais que si mon corps ne t'attirait pas, peut-être que celui d'un homme mûre t'attirait davantage, mais peut-être que je me suis trompé. Cette après-midi, je ferais venir Crabbe.

- J'ai compris la leçon balbutia-t-elle en refoulant les larmes qui se tenaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle se recula alors félinement contre le matelas, prête à s'offrir à son époux pour la première fois. Drago sourit à cette manière d'agir, finalement peut-être qu'elle se rendra plus vite qu'il ne l'avait espéré et cela l'arranger car il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'idée de faire d'elle un morceau de viande, elle était beaucoup trop belle et précieuse pour appartenir à plusieurs hommes en même temps.

- Lève-toi et va prendre une douche. tu trouveras tes affaires dans notre chambre.

Il la laissa seule dans le cachot, prête à s'abandonner. Il ne voulait pas que cela se fasse ici, il ne passerait jamais derrière les restes de son père.

Bon bah voilà ! Ce chapitre est terminé . A bientôt !


	4. Soumission

****

Une vie de princesse... une vie volée

Bon, bah me revoilà encore une fois pour un nouveau chapitre. Avant que vous demandiez je prévois, je pense c'est pas sur, de mettre un nouveau chapitre vendredi car près je pars en vacances. Donc pas de mise à jour jusqu'à mon retour. Voilà !

Merci de me suivre encore dans cette nouvelle histoire. Bonne lecture

Chap. 4 : Soumission

Elle se réveilla d'un sursaut, posa une main sur son corps. Elle sentit le corps de son beau-père en elle, pourtant tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar.

De nombreuses heures plus tard, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit, elle fût aveuglé par la soudaine illumination de la pièce. Elle leva la tête pour voir qui était cette personne s'attendant à percevoir Drago mais quelle fut pas sa surprise quand elle aperçut son beau-père. Elle cacha du mieux qu'elle pût son corps tandis que celui entra dans la pièce.

D'un coup de baguette, il tamisa la lumière de la pièce suffisemment éclairé pour pouvoir la comtempler puis commença à enlever la ceinture qui ornait son pantalon.

- Mon fils m'a gentiment proposé de ... comment dire ... prendre sa femme de la manière qu'il me plaira et je dois avouer que sur la manière j'ai quelques petites idées que ma femme n'a jamais voulu essayer murmura-t-il un sourire pervers sur les lèvres. Maintenant lèves-toi ordonna-t-il de la même voix sulfureuse.

Hermione ne bougea pas, elle sentit alors la lanière de cuire lui caressait le dos et se mit à hurler.

- J'ai horreur de me répéter me suis-je bien fait comprendre.

- Laissez-moi !

Elle sentit alors la ceinture s'abattre de nouveau sur son dos et se mit à hurler de nouveau.

- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position de risposter, ma chère belle-fille. Maintenant leves-vous ou ce qui se passera par la suite sera encore pire que ce que mon fils a bien pu vous faire subir.

Des longs sanglots coulèrent sur ses joues. Lucius s'approcha d'elle un rictus sur ses lèvres ses dessinaient comme si il empêchait un sourire de les franchir. Il se mit à caresser le visage de sa belle-fille sans dire un mot tandis qu'elle tremblait de peur, de froid, de honte.

C'est comme dans mon cauchemar pensa-t-elle.

Il entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir et afficha un sourire triomphant.

- Je crois que cette sotte a compris murmura-t-il à l'adresse de son fils avant de quitter la pièce.

Hermione qui avait alors les yeux fermés, ne sentait plus ses mains brusques sur son visage, entendit un bruit de pas différent.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans cette position ordonna Drago. Aucun homme ne posera les yeux sur toi, tu m'as bien compris !

- Très bien ne pose plus les yeux sur moi.

Elle reçut une giffle de plein fouet.

- Je poserai bien plus que mes yeux sur toi. Maintenant, va prendre une douche, habilles-toi et prépare le déjeuner.

Elle resta immobile.

- Peut-être que tu préfères rester encore deux jours dans cette salle ?

- Tant que je suis loin de moi murmura-t-elle.

- Parfait ! conclût-il.

Il tourna les talons, fit apparaître des vêtements et une couverture et partit sans ajouter un mot.

Hermione s'habilla rapidement et s'assit sur le matelas, relevant les genoux vers sa poitrine endolorie. Combien de temps pourrait-elle encore tenir ici, elle ne le savait mais chose certaine c'est qu'elle exploiterait chaque minute qui lui était donné pour vivre loin de lui. Elle repensa à Harry, à son Harry. peut-être la cherchait-il ardemment ? Peut-être même savait-il où elle était et mettait un plan au point pour venir la secourir ? Ou peut-être une autre fille était venue prendre sa place dans ses bras et qu'il l'oubliait ? Cela faisait trop de peut-être pour garder l'espoir, l'espoir d'une vie meilleure, de retrouver un jour ses amis, sa vie.

Les heures défilèrent longuement, elle pensait à tellement de choses. Aurait-elle la force de supporter cette vie ? Elle n'avait jamais été une fille à fort caractère même si elle était forte, sans soutien elle ne pourrait que se résigner au fur et à mesure du temps. Puis les paroles de sa mère lui revienrent en mémoire, qu'un jour elle serait heureuse mais comment pourrait-elle connaître la moindre parcelle de bonheur alors que son corps, que son coeur endure la souffrance, la haine, la trahison chaque jour depuis qu'elle vivait dans cette maison. Elle entendit des bruits de pas venant de l'étage supérieur, des allers venus, des voix qui s'élevaient puis la porte du haut des escaliers s'ouvrit et elle entendit cette personne s'approchait.

Drago apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte.

- Un avocat est là murmura-t-il. Il veut te parler. Je t'interdis de te plaindre, tu ne répondras à ces questions que pour oui ou non, et si il veut des réponses précises je te laisse imaginer une réponse qui envelera tout soupçons.

- Et si je dis la vérité ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

- Tu veux essayer ?

- Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher !

- Il ne pourra rien pour toi, le divorce n'existe pas chez les sorciers . Si tu parles, tu seras battue, c'est tout.

Elle avança vers lui.

- Mrs Malefoy l'appela -t-il mais elle ne se retourna pas. Granger Malefoy hurla-t-il alors soudainement. Tu pourrais m'embrasser suggéra-t-il.

- Jamais de mon plein gré répondit-elle en sortant.

Drago la rattrapa alors, serrant son bras et approcha ses lèvres de siennes et les captura violemment. Puis il passa une main autour de sa taille et la conduisit à l'étage.

- Maître Sullivan , je vous présente ma femme Mrs Malefoy Hermione.

- Bonjour, maître murmura Hermione.

- Mrs Malefoy salua-t-il. Puis-je parler à votre femme en privé ?

- Je serai dans le salon en bas.

- Bien ! répondit l'avocat.

Drago sortit de la pièce en jetant un regard soupçonneux envers cet avocat.

L'avocat se retourna vers Hermione et lui sourit. Il l'invita à s'assoir sur le canapé.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Je viens voir si vous êtes bien traîtée répondit-il.

- Je suis bien traîtée.

- Que faîtes-vous de vos journées ?

Elle le regarda, le regard de cet homme la troublait quelques peu. Il était si profond et sincère. Elle crût lire de la pitié dans ses yeux, comme si il savait ce qu'elle vivait, ce qu'elle endurait depuis plus de sept mois. Si elle lui confiait tout, peut-être qu'il l'emmenerait loin, peut-être qu'il la sauverait, mais si Drago avait raison, qu'il ne peut rien pour elle, que personne ne peut l'aider.

- Je ne fais rien de mes journées répondit-elle machinalement.

- Racontez-moi votre rencontre avec votre mari.

- Cela fait plusieurs années que je le connais, on était à Poudlard ensemble et je dois dire qu'on se haïssait, qu'elle a été ma surprise quand je l'ai revu et que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, je n'aurais jamais cru que cela aurait pu être une chose possible. Comme quoi entre l'amour et la haine la barrière est vraiment infime rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Donc je peux en déduire que ce mariage est un mariage d'amour et qu'un héritier est en prévision.

- Si notre amour est assez fort pour me donner un fils, je serai vraiment une femme comblée assura-t-elle avec un regard faussement enjoué.

- Alors j'en suis ravi, je vais pouvoir informer vos amis.

L'avocat se leva, Hermione le regarda abassourdi.

- Mes amis ?

- J'ai été engagé par M. Potter, Harry Potter. Si vous voulez parler, c'est maintenant mrs Malefoy.

- Appelez-moi Hermione.

- Harry s'inquiète pour vous, Hermione. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ce mariage et pense que l'on t'a forcé.

C'étaient ses amis qui l'avaient engagé, cela voulait dire que rien n'était perdu. Elle pouvait lui dire toute la vérité, il allait l'aider, son regard était doux, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui, elle le sentait, peut-être à tort d'ailleurs. Elle douta cependant si Harry savait, il serait venu de lui-même mais si il lui disait vrai alors personne plus jamais ne viendrait lui tendre la main. Il fallait qu'il sache pourtant au dernier moment, elle se ravisa et ne répondit que par un sourire.

- Il a toujours eu une imagination débordante répondit-elle. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était l'homme que je cherchais mais je pense que j'ai toujours eu tort. J'aime mon mari, j'aime tout de lui ses gestes, ses mots, son parfum, nos nuits et la simple idée que des gens puissent penser que ce mariage est faux, j'en suis écoeuré.

L'avocat la regarda surprise par cette totale maîtrise de soi, elle contrôlait jusqu'à la moindre respiration pour ne pas qu'elle trahisse tous ses mensonges. Elle avait vraiment pris les habitudes des Malefoy en même pas un an. Sa vie devait sans doute être un enfer mais elle n'en avait rien dit, même pas sous entendus.

- Bien alors ma tâche près de vous est terminé. Au revoir, Hermione. A bientôt, je pense.

Elle regarda incrédule. Pourquoi devrait-elle le revoir bientôt ?

- Au revoir, maître.

Elle posa sa tête sur ses mains, elle venait de perdre son unique contact avec le monde extérieur. La seule aide qui lui était tendu. Drago entra dans la pièce, un sourire pervers sur ses lèvres.

- Il te désirait ce mec, tu sais.

- Et quelque chose ne fait penser qu'actuellement il n'est pas le seul.

- Comment peux-tu affirmer une chose pareille ?

- Ta queue se sent extrêment à l'étroit répondit-elle. Cela ne t'intéresse pas ce que je lui ai dit ?

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ! affirma-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Alors as-tu réfléchi ?

- A quoi ?

- A toi, à ta situation, à ce qui te permettrait de l'améliorer ?

Elle fixa alors son regard et se troubla.Elle repensa à son cauchemar et savait que si elle répondait négativement, il deviendrait réel. Elle acquieça d'un simple signe de tête, lui offrant ainsi sa vie, son corps de son plein gré.

- J'ai envie de toi murmura alors Drago .

Il s'approcha alors d'elle, Hermione commença à détacher chaque bouton de son chemisier résigné. Elle venait de perdre son unique contact avec le monde, maintenant plus personne ne viendrait l'aider, elle était résignée. Si pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, elle devait prendre du plaisir, se laisser faire, accepter cette situation alors elle allait le prendre son plaisir, elle allait se laisser faire et accepter cette situation.

Drago se coucha sur elle, capturant brutalement ses lèvres. Hermione répondit à son baiser avec beaucoup plus de douceur ce qu'il calma instantanément sa brutalité. Drago fût surpris qu'elle n'objecte en aucun cas à ce baiser, elle qui criait quelques heures plus tôt qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais posé les mains sur elle.

Il caressa avec sa langue les lèvres de sa partenaire qui s'ouvirent, entraînant ainsi leurs deux langues dans un long ballet. Hermione poussa un léger soupir quand elle sentit les mains de son mari se posait sur sa peau, elle se crispa également mais rapidement, elle se détentit. Ses mamelons se dressèrent sous les caresses de son époux.

- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut un tel changement de situation ? questionna Drago en abandonnant les lèvres de sa compagne.

- Peut-être que je cherche seulement à être heureuse murmura-t-elle en se cambrant quand les lèvres de son mari, de son amant malmenèrent ses mamelons.

Elle décida alors de prendre le contrôle de cette nouvelle situation, de montrer à son mari ce qui pouvait l'amener à l'extase. Elle posa alors une main sur celle de son nouvel amant et la guida sur son corps, l'attardant sur ces endroits qui lui procurait tant de bonheur, Drago comprit rapidement que la douceur était ce qu'elle attendait de cette relation. Il roula sur le sol avec elle pour avoir plus de place pour bouger librement. Hermione sourit de cette idée et captura ses lèvres avec tendresse, une tendresse qu'elle n'avait partagé qu'avec Harry. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, la douleur monta en elle tandis qu'il enlaçait ses jambes avec les siennes, elle repensa à Harry s'interdisant alors cette abdication, mais rapidement elle chassa le visage de son véritable amour de son esprit quand elle sentit Drago la pénétrait. Avant jamais il n'avait été aussi doux avec elle, jamais il n'avait pris son temps pour la couvrir de caresses, de baisers et elle fût touché par cette manière dont il prenait soin d'elle. Elle posa les yeux sur lui, frémissant sous ses va -et vient et se surpris à le trouver beau. Pour la première fois, aucune méchanceté ne brillait dedans, et son regard si intense la séduit. Elle sentit ses frissons devenir de plus en plus fréquent, elle s'accrocha alors à lui et comprit qu'il pouvait alors augmenter l'allure de ses mouvements. Soudain, un long râle brisa ce silence qui retentissait dans la maison et sous les cris de plaisir de sa compagne, Drago se vida en elle. Il resta en elle, se couchant sur sa poitrine. Il captura ses lèvres, soulagé de l'avoir pour la première menait sur le chemin de la luxure.

Elle ferma les yeux sous lui et s'endormit avec leurs jambes encore entremêlaient et leurs deux corps nu encore accouplaient. Elle eût alors l'impression que rien jamais ne pourrait plus l'atteindre en portant le nom des Malefoy, elle n'était plus une sang de bourbe au yeux du monde mais une femme respecté qui avait été choisi par le célibataire le plus envié de toute l'Angletterre.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Drago était près d'elle, son sexe de nouveau en érection était sur sa jambe et sans vraiment comprendre d'où lui venait cette envie, elle voulut de nouveau le sentir en elle. Elle sourit à cette image lui qui hurlait il n'y a que deux ans de cela qu'elle était une honte pour le monde sorcier, qu'elle passerait toute sa vie sans jamais connaître les plaisirs de la chair car aucun homme ne pourrait poser les yeux sur elle, celui qui la trouvait repoussante, maintenant passé son temps à vouloir la pénétrer, à être en elle. Drago la regarda avec un petit sourire et captura ses lèvres, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir à cette nouvelle attaque qui lui signalait bien qu'il voulait continuer, elle ouvrit la bouche mêlant ainsi leurs langues. Drago répondit à cette invitation puis la positionna sur le dos, il caressa sa poitine avec douceur, passion sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser. Sa bouche descendit sur son cou, parsema de doux baisers ses épaules, son dos et remonta capturer ses lèvres qu'il avait delaissé. Hermione se sentit quelque peu inactive dans ce jeu, se tourna brusquement, laissant Drago accusé ce retournement de situation. Elle se retourva à califourchon sur lui et commença à caresser son torse de ses lèvres, elle sentit son sexe se durcir par chaque geste qu'elle effectuait et plus elle descendait vers le bas, plus celui-ci remontait à la verticale. Elle arriva alors à l'objet de sa convoitise et déposa de légers baisers dessus, Drago se cambrait davantage. Il était à sa mercie et attendait impatiemment le doux supplice de sa compagne qui ne venait cependant pas. Elle remonta capturer ses lèvres, son bas-ventre le faisait horriblement souffrir maintenant.

- Je te laisse le choix de la position murmura Drago impatient de savoir si sa compagne devenait véritablement soumise.

Elle le regarda surprise. Pourquoi une telle liberté ? Il fallait réfléchir et vite avant qu'il s'énerve. Elle captura alors ses lèvres avec passion puis se mis à quatre pattes. Drago la regarda, charmé par toute cette tendresse, cette féminité qui se dégageait de son corps.

Il lui avait donné le choix et voilà qu'elle lui donnait celle qui aimait tant. Il se releva à son tour, s'approchant d'elle et se positionnant devant l'antre de sa compagne. Se souvenant que la première fois qu'il l'avait prise de cette façon était sa première, il y alla avec douceur puis une fois installé en elle, il se retira et se coucha sur le dos l'entraînant avec , laissant ainsi Hermione s'empalait à l'allure qui lui convenait pour avoir le moins mal possible et y prendre le plus de plaisir possible. C'était le secret des premières fois la laissé aller à l'allure qu'elle voulait pour toujours en redemmandé.

D'abord surprise par cette nouvelle intrusion, elle gémit de douleur puis sentant ces mouvements de bassin se stabilisaient jusqu'à l'arrêt, elle commença à s'habituer à ce nouveau membre plaçait en elle, puis sans vraiment pourquoi, elle sentit son partenaire se coucher sur le dos l'entraînant avec lui. Elle se retourva alors sur lui, maître de cette position. Drago posa ses mains sur ses hanches et recommança à gesticuler, Hermione lentement bougea alors sur lui, voulant que ce sexe soit totalement en elle et malgré la douleur de la perforation, elle continua sous la gestuelle de son partenaire qui la laissait totalement contrôler son corps afin que leurs deux corps ne fassent plus qu'un. Elle commençait à ressentir les plaisirs de cette position qui la révulsait tant et quand le sexe de son partenaire eût totalement disparu en elle, elle le libéra alors afin de s'y empâler une seconde fois plus profondément et plus rapidement. Drago fût ravi de cette initiative la souleva et guida dans ses mouvements accompagnant les mouvements de sa femme avec ses propres mouvements, et chaque fois, il entrait plus profondément en elle. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, Hermione se posa sur son sexe une nouvelle fois et Drago se releva alors attrapant la poitrine de la jeune femme d'une main et embrassa son épaule découverte de tout vêtement. Il caressa sa jeune épouse avec volupté, s'introduisant dans son intimité. Hermione gémissait davantage à la nouvelle intrusion de son compagnon, jamais Harry n'avait réussi à lui faire ressentir tant de sentiments opposé en même temps. Elle sentit un liquide chaud coulait sur ses jambes, puis la pression qui s'effectuait en elle diminuait jusqu'à disparaître totalement lorsque le membre fût libéré de son emprise. Drago déposa de doux baisers sur sa poitrine avant de poser sa tête sur son torse.

Le mois suivant passa rapidement, elle était maintenant plus libre de ses mouvements, quoi qu'il ne l'avait jamais attaché. Elle se sentait quelque peu coupable de cette nouvelle situation mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle lui avait dit oui, elle avait promis, elle avait juré plus rien ne pouvait annuler ce serment. Et puis, ce mariage aurait pu être bien pire, il pourrait la battre inlassablement, ne jamais se préoccuper de son bien être, de ses envies, ne la réduire qu'à l'état d'objet perpétuellement. Il pourrait faire de leurs rapports ne soit que forcés la violer à la moindre envie, il aurait pu être laid. Mais il n'était rien de tout cela. Elle entra dans la chambre et l'aperçut assit derrière son bureau.

- Bonjour dit-il en lui souriant. Comment fais-tu pour être aussi désirable ?

- Peut-être que je ne te laisse que de bons souvenirs ? suggéra-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Tu es magnifique !

Elle le regarda sentant le désir dans ces yeux, il la voulait intégralement dès qu'il posait le regard sur elle, elle le savait une femme sentait se genre de chose.

- Les invités vont bientôt arrivés balbutia-t-elle.

- Bien ! ( Il s'écarta de son bureau l'invitant à venir le rejoindre. Elle alla alors vers lui) Tout est prêt ? ( Elle répondit par un signe de tête). Tu sais que tu me rends complètement dingue.

Elle s'assit sur lui tandis qu'il captura immédiatement ses lèvres.

- On a pas le temps, Drago murmura-t-elle quand il commença à la déshabiller. Enfin pas pour la totale.

Elle glissa félinement sur le sol, caressant à travers le tissu le sexe de son mari qui se gorgeait de plaisir. Elle le libéra alors sans aucun préavis et l'engloutit sous les gémissements de Drago qui se livra totalement à elle. Une fois qu'il se vida dans sa bouche, elle se releva un sourire aux lèvres, essuyant le liquide qui coulait aux bords de ses lèvres et elle sortit des affaires pour la soirée. Sous le regard envieux de son mari, elle se déshabilla sensuellement, prenant son temps sentant son regard s'attardait sur elle. Puis sans qu'il ne puisse poser les mains sur elle, elle se revêtit d'une magnifique robe de soirée et sortit de la chambre.

Elle se sentit alors être une femme à part entière, elle était désirée, aimée, enviée et riche. Ce mariage prenait une tournure totalement différente, elle acceptait la présence de Drago à ces côtés, gémissait sous ses caresses. Elle était devenue l'épouse qu'il attendait, une épouse exemplaire le jour et sa catin la nuit. Il avait réussi à lui faire aimé le sexe autant que lui l'aimait, pas une nuit de se passer sans qu'elle échappe à son devoir conjuguale et c'était quelque peu maintenant devenu une drogue où chaque jour lui fallait sa dose, si au début elle était telle une pierre, maintenant elle courbait sous ces attaques quotiennes. Elle était habituée à sa présence, il l'avait rendue prisonnière de lui, ne pouvant rien faire sans son accord, n'ayant pas mis le pied dehors depuis 8 mois, elle ne connaissait que la protection de cette maison et pour la première fois depuis le jour de son mariage, elle allait de nouveau être mêlé à la foule.

A suivre...

Note : Pour tous ceux qui ont pas compris, tout le passage avec Lucuis qd L couche avec ( ds le chapitre précédent, c'est un cauchemar). Et au début de ce chapitre, elle se réveille. Voilà ! Biz

Réponses aux reviews :

****

ayuluna : Ouais c'est net et j'M pas tropla torture qu'elle a prise qd je l'ai écrite. Mais bon, plus que un seul chapitre hard et je retourne vers le fleur fleue, je promets ! Sinon merci pour le rathing, j'ai changé. Et pour la façon de se sucider, c'est pas quelque chose que je veux faire vivre à mes persos ( je l'ai fait qu'une seule fois) car je trouve que le sucide est un moyen lâche de finir ses jours et c'est plus un appel au secours qu'une envie de mourir. Il y a toujours des gens que l'on aime et à qui l'on pense. Moi, c'est mon "tit f'rère et mes chiens qui me permettent d'êrre encore là aujourd'hui ! Je pense qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir. Biz

****

dragonia: Tu crois qu'on est toute dans ton cas ? Moi, c'est pareil préfére me taper Drago et Lucuis. Mais à choisir, je veux bien Tom Felton aussi. NO PROBLEM ! Kiss

****

feylie : ce titre résume plus un stade de sa vie. En tt K moi, la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour qu'elle vive c'est de se résigner. C'est tout ce que lui demande Drago. Voilà ! De tte façon dans des situations comme ça, c'est ce qui arrive toujours. Biz

****

Lana51: Tiens une fan de Smallville ! Très bonne 4e saison, j'ai adoré ! Oups je dérive là ! Alors pas de soucis pour me mettre dasn tes favoris c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte, t'avais pas besoin de demander ! C'est net que sur cette fic, je me suis défoulé mais qui dit que je ne prévois un retournement de situation ?

****

Hestia Black : alors pour cette fic déjà. Ravi que tu aimes toujours autant, jpense que va aimer encore plus en tt K. Et pour l'autre fic, j'ai fait exprès de mettre Harry en méchant car personne ne se douterait que ce serait lui dc je voulais créer un effet de surprise totale chose que j'ai réussi. Mais j'avoue que qd je l'ai écrite je pensais à Drago ! En tt K, ça aide de se prendre la tête avec maman car elle est né de mon envie de tout quitter ( ms juste partir, pas mourir !) Biz

****

L'ange diablesse : Tu as une drôle définition de la chance toi ! Moi, j'aime pas Lucuis ! Mais je voulais le même moule que Drago pour ce rôle LOL ! biz

****

Estelle01: merci ! j'espère que ça te plaira tjs

****

Audinette: Je t'assure c'est super simple à imaginer. Ca l'a été pour moi en tt K; mais faut vraiment avoir un esprit tordu pour écrire ce genre de fic . JE T'INTERDIS D'APPROUVER ! Fin Heureuse, Fin Malheureuse ? Quelle importance ! Je ne dirais rien ! Biz

****

tite fille de lavaltrou : Tu es la seule à l'avoir remarquer sa fatigue. Bien vu ! Et c'est net que d'être battu c'est pas le grand luxe mais bon, je ne me suis pas acharné sur les coups non plus. Elle en reçoit pas tant que ça au fond meme si c'est de trop quand même.Biz

****

zeeve lelula : mici de me suivre tjs . mon esprit tordu est flatté ! biz


	5. Chapter 5

Une vie de princesse... une vie volée

Bon, bah me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre qui est en retard. Jsuis confuse mais bon, moi aussi je suis partie en vacances. AHHH mes chères vacances ! Ou plutôt mon cher voisin ! Oups je m'égare.

Bon, je suis rentrée y a pas longtemps donc j'ai toujours pas pu répondu à vos reviews mais j'ai tout lu. Donc, c'était juste pour dire pas de réponses aux reviews pour ce chapitre. Mais merci à tous !

Bonne lecture

Chap. 5 : Une nouvelle vie

Les invités commencèrent à arriver, elle les salua poliement sous le regard bien veillant de son mari auquel elle était accroché. L'avocat arriva alors face à eux.

- Maître murmura Hermione cachant sa surprise.

- Chérie, je te présente mon ami Jérome Sullivan.

- Ton ami ?

- Bonsoir miss, je vous avais dit que je vous reverrais dit-il en les saluant une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans la foule , une jeune femme à son bras.

- Ton ami? répéta Hermione.

- Il fallait que je te mette à l'épreuve.

- Et je l'ai eu avec les honneurs je suppose vu que je ne me suis pas plainte et que j'ai ...  
Elle s'arrêta net dans ces paroles. De toute façon, il avait gagné.

- Tu as été parfaite murmura-t-il en laissant glisser sa main autour de sa taille sur ses fesses.

- Alors tout ça ce n'était qu'un moyen de me faire fléchir, tu as tout organisé.

- Je suis machiavélique, tu le sais très bien et depuis un mois tu ne t'en plains pas je crois.

Elle se calma aussitôt. Il avait raison, elle avait tort car c'était un homme et elle une femme.

- Pourquoi avoir une bite entre les jambes ça vous rend tellement arrogant ?

- Pourquoi cette bite t'attire tellement ? questionna-t-il en lui caressant le bas du dos la faisant ainsi frémir.

- ...

- J'attends une réponse !

- Y a que ça qui m'intéresse ici répondit-elle en souriant avant de le laisser sur place et se mêlait à la foule.

Plusieurs femmes la regardèrent envieuses. Si avant, elle avait perdu du poids, aujourd'hui son corps était parfait. Elle portait une robe marron longue, dessinant parfaitement les contours de sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient relevés seules quelques mêches tombés sur son cou. Elle capta le regard de la fille de Frudge, plein de dédain, de jalousie. Elle comprit alors l'avantage de porter un nom aussi célèbre. Le nom des Malefoy apportait la crainte des autres, avant elle n'était qu'une simple sang de bourbe, aujourd'hui elle était l'héritière d'un royaume bâti par la violence, la haine et le mépris. Le nom des Malefoy valait autant que celui des Potter sauf que l'un est dans le camps du bien et l'autre a la marque des gens maudits. Pourtant le nom ne fait pas les gens, mais il y contribue seulement. Au regard de tous, elle était Mme Hermione Malefoy, épouse exemplaire, riche et belle. Les femmes l'enviaient de partager son lit avec un homme aussi parfait que Drago et les hommes voulaient partager son lit. Avant tous voyait en elle la miss je sais tout, aujourd'hui chacun admirait la femme. C'était donc cela le mariage, la fin de la solitude le début d'une vie à deux.

La soirée passa lentement, elle discuta avec peu de personnes préférant les observait, profitant du temps où enfin elle pouvait être seule.

Elle s'en dormit la balancelle qui occupait la terrasse repensant à sa vie passée, rêvant d'un bel avenir.

Le lendemain matin, elle se surprit à se trouver sous le velours du draps, elle regarda autour d'elle cherchant du regard quelle heure pouvait-il bien être, elle aperçut alors Drago assis silencieusement dans son fauteuil. Il regardait à travers la fenêtre, son regard perdu dans le vaste ciel.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il sans détourner son regard.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Plus de midi répondit-il.

Elle se leva précipitemment du lit.

- Dans une heure, on est invité à manger. Je veux que tu sois bien habillée et si jamais tu te conduis mal, plus jamais tu ne reverras la lumière du jour.

- Je me conduirais bien répondit-elle un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Et pas la peine de penser à t'enfuir, je ne mettrais que dix secondes à te trouver.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit vers le déjeuner. Sortir, elle allait enfin sortir, sortir de cette maison, de cette prison.

A peine, l'heure du départ prononcé, elle se précipita dehors. Respirant l'air pur à plein poumon, enfin un sentiment de liberté l'envahit.

Drago la pressa de le suivre.

- Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que je devrais être effrayer ?

- Je sais pas répondit le jeune homme. Parce que j'ai la réputation d'être un démon sous mes airs d'ange.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une réputation.

- Toi alors, toujours le mot pour blesser.

- Tu dois déteindre sur moi alors !

- Qu'est-ce que je disais !

- Où allons-nous ?

- Chez tes parents ! répondit-il quand il arrivèrent devant le portail de son ancienne maison. Ils nous ont invité, il y a quelques jours, j'ai accepté.

Hermione se raidit quand elle aperçut le visage de son père à travers la vitre, sa mère ouvrit immédiatement la porte, les acceuillant ave un sourire.

- Je veux quelques minutes pour parler avec eux quemanda-t-elle.

- tu veux te plaindre ?

- si j'avais à me plaindre, ce ne serait pas auprès de ce connard ! répondit-elle rempli de haine.

- Bien, dis leur tout ce que tu veux, tant que tu ne te plains pas de notre couple, ça me va.

Que quoi pourrait-elle bien se plaindre ? de se faire violer ?

- Bonjour ma chérie dit sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras;

Hermione se dégagea rapidement de son étreinte, mais savait pertiment que sa mère reviendrait à la charge. Comment osait-elle encore la regarder en face après ce qu'elle venait de lui faire subir. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune fierté.

- Ton père est dans le salon, il est impatient de te voir. Oh, Drago !

Il la scruta de toute sa hauteur et la regarda avec un certain mépris. A ce moment, il eût de la compation pour son épouse. Etre victime d'un mariage arrangé était une chose, savoir que son père l'a vendu en était une autre.

- Je vais finir de préparer le repas, ma chérie, tu viens m'aider.

Hermione regarda Drago, lui demanda comment elle devait réagir, voilà qu'elle agissait comme une femme soumise maintenant. Il lui fit signe de suivre sa mère et sans dire un mot, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Comment vas-tu ? et avec ton mari ?

Hermione la regarda affligée. Qu'attendaient-ils d'elle maintenant, qu'elle leur saute au cou et qu'elle leur dise merci. Elle sortit de la cuisine et monta dans sa chambre. Elle prit un sac et y posa les affaires auquelles, elle tenait le plus, des peluches, quelques cadres, des photos, des lettres, tout ce qui lui rapellerait son innoncence. Et elle descendit dans la salon. Drago était assis dans la canapé face à son géniteur qui semblait occupé toute la conversation. Elle entra dans la pièce et posa son sac.

- Tu ne viens pas embrasser ton vieux père ?

- Quand j'étais petite, je t'admirais tellement, papa. Tu étais si beau, si grand, si fort, si gentil. Je pensais que tant que tu serais près de moi, je serai toujours en sécurité, que tu me protégerais contre ce monde extérieur. Je voulais même t'épouser comme toute petite fille rêvée de faire avec leur père. Puis en grandissant, je voulais que l'homme que j'aimerais te ressembler mais je n'avais pas compris. Je n'avais rien compris. Tu n'es pas un père, tu n'es pas le père que j'aurais voulu avoir et aujourd'hui combien je regrettes toute cette admiration et cet amour que je te portais.

M. Granger se leva et s'approcha de sa fille, Drago suivit son geste du regard.

- Tu m'as vendue hurla-t-elle d'un seul coup.

- Ma chérie, je ...

- Tais-toi, je ne veux pas de tes lamentations. Cela ne me rendra pas tout ce que tu viens de me voler. Je te haïs.

Son père leva la main sur elle, Hermione encaissa la baffe, son regard se transforma alors brutalement. A son tour, elle lui rendit la giffle sous le regard amusé de drago qui se leva à son tour.

- Tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de lever la main sur moi. Je te le défends, tu m'as compris hurla-t-elle. On rentre dit-elle alors à Drago.

Elle attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Hermione Granger s'écria son père.

- Malefoy, c'est comme ça que tu as voulu que je m'appelle maintenant, tu te souviens hurla-t-elle. J'ai perdu ce nom quand toi, tu as perdu ta seule fille. Chaque acte a des conséquences, souviens-toi c'est toi qui me l'a appris, papa.

Dans un pop, elle disparût sous le regard médusé de son père et le regard amusé de Drago. Ca c'est ce qu'il appelait avoir du caractère. Il avait tellement eu raison de l'avoir choisi, d'habitude aucune fille n'élévait la voix sur leur père, aucune sauf elle. Elle n'avait pas peur, comme si la vie aujourd'hui, elle n'y tenait plus. Il ferma les yeux se concentrant sur l'endroit où elle a pu aller puis disparût à son tour pour la rejoindre.

- Je t'avais de te pas t'enfuir ? gronda-t-il sans prendre le temps de scruter le lieu où il avait attéri.

- Je t'avais dit que je voulais rentrer justifica-t-elle en ouvrant le grand portail.

Drago fût surpris, elle s'était téléporté jusqu'à son manoir.

Hermione laissa des larmes s'écouler le long de ses joues, elle venait de perdre le seul contact qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec le monde extérieur. Elle n'avait personne depuis plus de sept mois et la première sortie qui lui offrait c'était vers ses parents. Elle pensait connaître la haine et qu'elle vouait une haine éternelle à Drago mais en réalité ses sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard était insignifiant fasse à ce que son père lui avait fait subir. Si elle avait la possibilité d'utiliser sa baguette, elle lui aurait fait subir mille et unes tortures avant de l'achever quitte à se retrouver à Azcaban, tout était mieux qu'ici de toute façon, et elle aurait sa vengeance.

Drago arriva alors.

- Pourquoi t'es revenue ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Je sais pas murmura-t-elle. Parce que peut-être que chez moi n'est plus chez moi, que je ne voulais pas causer des problèmes aux Weasley, que c'est... j'avais besoin de sécurité.

- Et tu te sens en sécurité ici ?

- Disons plutôt que mise à part toi, rien ne peut atteindre à travers ses grandes murailles.

Elle pénétra dans la propriété.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu amené chez eux ?

- J'adore être à l'origine d'un conflit familiale.

- Je n'ai plus de famille.

- Tu m'as moi.

- Et toi, tu as les clés de mon bonheur et tu refuses de me les remettre. c'est ça que tu appelles être une famille ?

- Je sais que pour le moment tu n'es pas la femme la plus heureuse du monde mais tu finiras par accepter.

- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne tiendras pas !

- Je ne promets rien, j'affirme.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je suis revenue ici ?

- Bien sur !

- Parce que c'est la guerre qui commence, c'est avec ton nom que mon bébé pourra être en sécurité. Je sais que ton père est au service du mage noir alors aucun mangemort ne touchera à ta famille au risque de subir les foudres de ton père.

- Ton quoi ?

- Je vais avoir ... euh... nous allons avoir un bébé. Ne sois pas si surpris, c'est ce que tu voulais. Que je tombes enceinte !

- Non... euh ... oui, c'est ce que je voulais mais t'aurais pu me l'apprendre de manière plus douce, non. Cette nouvelle est un choc.

- Alors ton cas n'est pas si désespéré que je le pensais ironisa-t-elle. Tu possèdes des sentiments.

Elle tourna les talons et rentra dans la maison, fière de cette nouvelle, de cette petite victoire.

Peut-être que ces parents avaient eu raison quand il lui avait imposé ce mariage, avec le temps chacun y trouverait sa place et un bonheur finirait à prendre vie.

- Va t'allonger ordonna Drago.

- Je suis pas fatigué répondit Hermione.

- Ca ne ressemblait pas à une suggestion, Miss mais à un ordre.

Elle voulait encore une fois riposter mais quand elle vit son regard, jugea qu'il fallait mieux obéir. Elle prit un livre et retourna au lit.

Une heure plus tard, un médicommage arriva dans la chambre.

- Bonjour Madame murmura-t-il en entrant.

Hermione se retourna vers lui et resta impassive. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il y avait Drago derrière l'embrasure de la porte. Le médicommage enleva son manteau pour se mettre un peu à l'aise, sortit sa baguette d'une de ses poches et s'assit près d'elle sur le lit.

- Bonjour Madame Malefoy.

- Docteur, bonjour. Je t'avais que c'était pas la peine de déranger quelqu'un gronda-t-elle.

- C'est mon travail. Votre mari m'a dit que vous étiez enceinte. M. Malefoy vous pouriez-nous laisser, s'il vous plaît.

- J'aimerais rester ...

- Je vous appelerais quand je l'aurais osculter mais pour le moment attendez-nous dehors.

- J'ai pas le choix alors. Alors depuis quand dates votre retard ?

- Plus de trois semaines.

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous m'appelez la réprimanda le médicommage surpris.

- Disons que depuis 4 mois, j'ai pas mal de retard dans mon cycle.

- Seulement depuis 4 mois ? Savez-vous pourquoi

- Ce n'est rien, cela m'arrive très souvent , la contrariété sans doute.

- Pourquoi donc êtes-vous contrariée ?

" Par la vie, ce mariage, ma famille, que je sois sans nouvelles de mes meilleurs amis, qu'Harry soit sans doute dans les bras d'une autre fille, de mon abdication qui a été beaucoup trop rapide, et trop de choses qu'une fille de mon âge ne devrait jamais connaître." pensa Hermione.

- J'ai un peu peur de la vie à deux murmura-t-elle.

Comment une fille d'une vingtaine d'années pouvait être effrayé par la chose la plus belle qui soit. Son mari avait l'air de tenir à elle, alors qu'est-qui pouvait tant lui faire peur dans une vie de couple ?

Elle commença à lui palper le ventre tout en continuant à lui parler pour la mettre à l'aise.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous mariée? demanda-t-il pour établir un dialogue entre eux.

- Un peu plus de huit mois répondit-elle.

- Vous vous êtes mariée très jeune alors !

- Faute d'avoir eu le choix murmura Hermione dans un son inaudible.

- Moi aussi, je me suis marié à 17 ans, mes parents avaient cru voir dans mon époux un homme idéal pour moi. Et je dois dire que pour une fois, ils ont eu raison. C'était un garçon extra et je l'ai aimé aussi longtemps que j'ai pu.

- Pourquoi parlez-vous au passé ?

- Il a été assassiné lors d'une des ses missions, il y a un peu plus de 10 ans, depuis j'ai repris mes études.

- Je suis désolée balbutia Hermione surprise par cette soudaine révélation.

Son mariage avait été organisé sans elle et pourtant elle avait connu le bonheur dans cette relation que ses parents lui avaient imposé.

- Faut pas la vie m'a permis de connaître deux hommes extraordinaires, et c'était son destin aussi tragique soit-il. Je sais que c'était comme ça qu'il voulait mourir, mourir sur le terrain, pour être un héros. Son métier était dangereux il savait ce qu'il pouvait perdre sa vie à tout moment mais c'était son choix. La vie est bien surprenant vous savez, au moment où vous pensez que vous devez abandonner la partie, que plus rien ne vous retiens en vie, un magnifique cadeau vous apparaît. Quand j'ai perdu mon mari, j'ai cru mourir de chagrin, je me laissais dépérir jour après jour puis j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, que j'allais avoir son bébé... mon bébé. J'avais une raison de continuer pour lui, je me suis relevé après chaque chute. On ne devient fort que parce qu'on a chuté et qu'on s'est relevé.

- Pourquoi me racontez-vous tout ça? demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que j'ai l'impression que vous avez besoin de l'entendre.

- Alors votre intuition vous a induit en erreur commenta-t-elle d'un ton assez sec pour couper court à cette discussion.

Le médicommage la regarda sans répondre. Elle demanda à sa patiente de se déshabiller puis l'oculta à l'aide de diverses formules magiques. Une fois, Hermione rhabillée, elle demanda à Drago de revenir dans la pièce.

- Alors, vous êtes bien enceinte, d'un peu plus de 6 semaines mais je voudrais passer quelques examens supplémentaires car j'ai cru déceller quelques choses mais je n'en suis pas sur.

Elle détourna les yeux sur le couple, tentant de traduire un des nombreux regards qu'ils échangeaient et pu tout percevoir sauf de l'amour, chose qui aurait dû être perceptible dans un couple aussi jeune. Elle sût alors qu'elle ne s'était pas tromper mais à en déceler par leur attitude mutuelle, même si leur histoire avait mal commencé une attirance les unissait.

- Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ? s'affola Hermione soudainement.

C'était la première fois qu'elle la vit réagir face à une situation, durant toute leur discussion, elle était rester impassible, ne laissant pas les sentiments la contrôler.

- Je ne peux rien dire pour le moment. Le mieux c'est de venir le plus rapidement possible à Saint Mangouste.

- Merci, nous viendrons demain matin conclût Drago.

- Très bien, je vais lui faire réserver une chambre. Ne vous en faîtes pas Madame tout ira bien.

Hermione regarda Drago raccompagné le médicommage avant de fondre en larmes. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré. La peur l'envahit mais contrairement à d'habitude, elle n'avait pas peur pour elle mais pour ce petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre, puisant jour après jour sa force. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle ne voulait qu'il lui arrive malheur. Elle l'aimait déjà alors qu'elle venait depuis peu de le savoir. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son ventre, caressant le petit ange qui y dormait paisible.

- Je prendrais soin de toi trésor murmura-t-elle.

La fatigue la gagna rapidement et elle s'endormit. Drago entra dans la chambre et la vit dormir, la crainte pertubait son sommeil qui d'habitude était paisible. Il la glissa sous la couette prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller.

Le lendemain matin, elle prit le chemin de l'hôpital envahi par l'inquiètude. Drago ne l'avait pas accompagné.

Trois heures plus tard, elle était installée dans une chambre, les examens étant terminés. Le même médicommage qui était venue la voir hier entra dans sa chambre. C'était une femme d'une treintaine d'années, grande, la taille élancée, blonde, très jolie.

- Bonjour Madame Malefoy dit-elle avec un grand sourire. J'ai les résultats de vos examens. Alors mes craintes étaient correctes.

- Oh, non il n'est rien arrivé à mon bébé ? s'écria Hermione.

- En faite, il y a juste un petit contre-temps, ce bébé semble avoir un jumeau dit-elle d'un grand sourire.

- Un jumeau ?

- C'est excat !

Hermione sourit. La joie innonda son visage soudainement, comme si toutes les souffrances qui l'avaient tourmenté s'envolèrent dans ces simples mots : Son ... Ses bébés allaient bien ! Plus rien n'importait maintenant, elle allait être maman.

Elle se releva brusquement au milieu de la nuit et réveilla Drago.

- C'est l'heure grimaça-t-elle avec une soudaine contraction.

- Ton sac est prêt ?

- Dans le placard près du bureau.

Drago se leva et s'habilla en hâte avant d'aider sa femme à se relever. Il posa une main sur son ventre, il le caressait sans doute pour la dernière fois, il n'aurait jamais cru trouver sa femme aussi belle qu'en ce moment, avec ces deux enfants en elle, prête à leur donner la vie.


	6. Chapter 6

Une vie de princesse… une vie volée

Bon, une fois encore pas de réponses aux reviews. Je suis désolé, mais nje voulais vite vous poster ce chapitre car ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas eu de parution. Et encore une fois, je rentre juste de vacances.

Mais merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir. Je vais vous répondre dans un chapitre très prochaine, ce soir je vais le faire je pense dc le prochain c'est que une réponse aux reviews.  
Biz et bonne lecture

Chap. 6 : Fatalité maîtresse de nos destins

Il se transplanèrent à Saint Mangouste en interpelant la première infirmière qui passa dans l'entrée.

Les heures passèrent, Drago faisait les cent pas devant la porte de la salle d'accouchements. quelque chose allait mal, il le préssentait, sinon les médecins ne lui aurait jamais demandé de sortir de la salle. Il entendait les cris d'un bébé mais à travers le hublot de la porte, les infirmières s'agitaient inquiète.

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione sortit de la salle endormie.

- Elle va bien, le travail a été très éprouvant pour elle le rassura l'infirmière.

- Et nos enfants ?

- Le médicommage va venir vous parler répondit l'infirmière avant d'emmener Hermione.

- On a fait tout ce qu'on pu s'excusa le docteur en arrivant à la hauteur de Drago.

- Comment ça ?

- Votre petite fille va très bien mais l'autre, je suis désolé. Votre garçon n'a pu se développer correctement dans le ventre de votre femme, sa soeur a été plus forte que lui.

- Je veux le voir déclara Drago sans laisser passer une trace d'émotion dans sa voix ce qui choqua le docteur. Comment pouvez-t-on rester de glace face à une telle nouvelle ?

- Suivez-moi répondit-il en rentrant dans la salle.

Drago apercevit 2 minuscules lit côte à côte ainsi que deux tout petits bébés, ces bébés. Il regarda les enfants avec affection, sa fille était enroulée dans une couverture rose et son garçon dans un bleu.

- Il ne respire pas murmura-t-il en posant une main sur son petit torse.

- Je suis désolé balbutia une infirmière en prenant les deux berceaux.

- Où allez-vous? s'écria brusquement Drago.

- Votre femme va pas tarder à se réveiller et nous les lui apportons.

- Est-elle au courant ?

- Non, on a été obligé de l'endormir durant l'accouchement de celui-ci car ça aurait été vraiment difficile pour le sortir.

- Je vais lui dire trancha Drago.

- Vous êtes certain ?

- Oui.

- Voyez à ce qu'elle demande à voir votre fils, croyez-moi. Elle en aura besoin pour faire son deuil et cela ne sera que benéfique. Il vous faut lui dire adieu tous les deux.

- Très bien, montez nos deux enfants alors, elle lui dira adieu.

Il suivit l'infirmière jusque dans la chambre de sa femme, quand il arriva, Hermione était déjà réveillée.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire dit Drago en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

- Y a eu un problème ? s'inquièta Hermione.

- Mon fils n'a pas pu voir la lumière du jour, il est ...

- Non, s'il te plait ne dis pas ça. où est mon bébé ? hurla-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes.

- Je veux que tu lui dises adieu.

- Je ... Où est Angie ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Angie va très bien, elle est très jolie et te ressemble beaucoup.

- Prends-le ! Drago lui tendit l'enfant revenant ainsi sur le sujet que sa femme évitait.

- Je ne veux pas... je ne peux pas. Donne-moi Angie s'il te plait, laisse-moi prendre ma fille pleura-t-elle.

- Hermione, s'il te plait.

Drago s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Lâche-moi. ne me touches plus jamais. Tout est de ta faute hurla-t-elle interpelant ainsi les infirmières. Tu es le + égoïste de tous les hommes que je connais. Tu ne sais même pas pleurer. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé mais tu n'as plus aucun sentiment. Et tu sembles satisfait de ton sort. On vient de perdre un enfant et tu ne verses même pas une larme. Tu es un homme froid, Drago.

- Sortez ordonna une infirmière alarmée. Madame, calmez-vous s'il vous plait.

- Laissez-moi seule.

L'infirmière prit le dossier médicale de sa patiente et comprit alors d'où lui venait toute cette peine.

- Vous avez une très jolie petite fille dit-elle. Elle s'appelle comment ?

- Angie Virginia Caroline Marie Malefoy répondit-elle.

- Voulez-vous que je vous la passe ?

- S'il vous plait.

L'infirmière lui apporta alors le bébé. Hermione prit alors l'enfant dans ces bras.

- Alors c'est toi qui me donnait tous ces coups de pieds ? Je sais que ton frère devait bien t'aider aussi.

- Un docteur viendra prendre votre fils dans une heure, le temps que vous lui fassiez vos adieux.

- De quoi était-il décédé?

- Il était mort-né. Il n'a pas pu se développer correctement dans votre ventre, votre fille a puissé toutes les forces. Mais je pense que si chacun de vos enfants avez eu le même développement vous les auriez perdu tous les deux car ils auraient été trop faibles.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'en perdu mon fils j'ai gagné ma fille.

- C'est un peu ça.

- J'ai pensé qu'en le sachant vous accepteriez plus facilement ce décès.

- Pourrais-je voir mon bébé s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sur.

Elle sortit dans le couloir prendre l'enfant que porter Drago et le ramena à sa mère.

Hermione berça ses jumeaux avec tendresse, partagé entre la joie d'être mère et celle de perdre son fils. Comment un jour déclaré comme le plus beau de la vie d'une mère pouvait tourné dans un tel cauchemar?

Drago entra dans la chambre tandis qu'elle chantonnait pour ses enfants.

- Tu vas bien toi ? demanda Drago.

- Comment pourrais-je un jour aller bien ? J'étais mariée de force, je couche avec un homme qui me révulse, je suis tombée enceinte alors que je n'ai que 18 ans et de cet accouchement, je viens de perdre un enfant. Alors veux-tu que j'aille bien ?

Les médecins virent alors récupérer le fruit de ses entrailles.

Quelques jours plus tard, Mathew Brian Malefoy fût enterré.

Hermione prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la consoler et lui murmura quelque paroles réconfortantes pour atténuer ses sanglots.

- Chut mon ange, c'est fini. Papa voulait pas te faire pleurer.

- Il est méchant s'écria la fillette de quatre ans.

Hermione la regarda un peu plus sévèrement et l'enfant se cacha dans des bras.

- Et si on allait boire un chocalat ? proposa-t-elle attirant ainsi son attention.

Le visage de sa fille s'éclaira immédiatement d'un magnifique sourire.

- Alors arrêtes de pleurer et file mettre ton manteau, je vais prévenir ton père.

Hermione entra dans la chambre, Drago était assis à son bureau fixant le vide, rongé par le remords.

- Elle s'est arrêtée de pleurer dit Hermione.

- C'est la première fois que je lève la main sur elle, tu sais.

- Je sais, je viens de lui promettre un chocalat chaud. Veux-tu venir avec nous ?

- J'arrive murmura-t-il.

- Drago..., elle te pardonnera, les enfants pardonnent toujours dit-elle avant de franchir le seuil de la porte.

- Et toi pourras-tu un jour me pardonner? pensa-t-il.

A suivre …


	7. Retrouvailles

Une vie de princesse ... une vie volée

Waoo, enfin un nouveau chapitre. je suis vraiment désolé de ce BIG retard, je suis de toute inexcusable. Mais bon, d'abord, il y a eu mon départ en vacances, ensuite j'ai commencé à travailler et là, j'étais vraiment fatiguée donc je surfais pas beaucoup. ENfin, bon PARDON !

Sinon, dans ce chapitre, il y a quelques brides de song que vous allez rencontrer est du film ALIVE. La song s'appelle "Pourquoi j'ai mal"

Chap 7 : Retrouvailles

- Angie donne-moi la main ordonna Hermione.  
- 'Garde 'man y a le monsieur du journal ! s'enthousiasma la fillette en pointant du doigt un homme d'une vingtaine d'années et en lâchant la main de sa mère pour courir vers lui.  
Hermione lui courut derrière sans attendre mais n'arriva pas à la rattraper.  
- C'est vrai que vous avez une cicatrice ? demanda la fillette en tirant sur le pull du sorcier.  
- Bonjour toi dit le sorcier avec un sourire. Comment t'appeles-tu ?  
- Angie Virginia Coraline Marie Malefoy répondit fièrement la fillette.  
Harry réprima un sourire quand il entendit le nom de famille de l'enfant.  
- Je suis désolée s'excusa immédiatement Hermione en attrapant la main de sa fille.  
- Mais maman c'est Harry Potter, j'avais raison.  
Hermione leva alors les yeux vers le jeune homme.  
- Harry murmura-t-elle si faiblement qu'elle ne sût même pas si un son avait franchi ses lèvres.  
- 'Mione ?  
- Pourquoi il t'appelle comme papa ? demanda Angie.  
- Je ne sais pas il doit me confondre avec une autre femme qu'il a connu. Allez viens sinon ton père va s'inquièter.

__

Dis-moi pourquoi  
Ou bien pour qui, dis...  
Pour quel faux-pas  
Pour quelle folie  
Tu es parti  
Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait  
Ou j'ai pas fait  
Pourquoi j'ai mal

Elle partit sans lui jeter un regard. Maintenant sa vie était là où était sa fille, et jamais elle ne pourrait la priver d'un père. Drago avait sans doute était détestable par le passé, fait des choses pas très correctes mais maintenant c'était du passé. Il était devenu un père de famille exemplaire, un mari, son mari même si il lui avait été imposé.  
Harry la regarda partir, admirant ce nouveau corps que cette grossesse lui avait légué, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Même si elle disait qu'elle n'était pas Hermione Granger, lui il savait que si. Il avait la même tendresse dans ces gestes et cette gamine lui ressemblait tellement excepté les yeux, à qui pouvait appartenir ces yeux bleus-gris. Il la suivit du regard et la surpris quand il la vit rejoindre Drago Malefoy.  
- Papa, tu sais quoi le sorcier à la cicatrice il connaît maman dit fièrement la fillette.  
Hermione trésaillit alors. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle voulait le revoir, lui parler maintenant que l'occasion lui était donné elle le fuiait.  
- Il est où ce monsieur ? demanda Drago.  
Angie regarda tout autour d'elle.  
- Bah, il a disparu s'étonna-t-elle alors.  
- Bon, on va le boire ce chocalat ? demanda Hermione impatiente de changer de conversation.  
Drago regarda à son tour les personnes qui les entourait, espérant croiser le regard de son rival en vain puis se doutant très bien que même si actuellement il le voyait, il ne pouvait pas être bien loin d'eux et les regardait. Il déposa affectueuse un baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse et glissa sa main dans la sienne comme l'aurait fait un couple ordinaire et amoureux.  
Hermione se mit à rire d'une bêtise dîte par sa fille, son rire christallin arriva alors aux oreilles d'Harry, un rire qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Son coeur se déchira alors soudainement.

Voilà cinq ans qu'elle avait disparu de sa vie, il avait cru avoir fait son deuil, l'avoir oublié. Il s'était lui aussi marié, allait dans quelques mois être père mais voilà que cette réapparition venait chambouler tous les projets qu'il avait jusque là fixé.  
Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il entende une nouvelle fois le son de sa voix, qu'il puisse sentir ce parfum qui avait pendant tant d'années envoûté sa vie d'adolescent et qui brusquement avait disparu sans un mot, sans un bruit. Il voulait une explication.  
Il regarda son épouse discuté avec son meilleur ami. Comment eux aussi allait-il prendre la nouvelle ? La perte de leur amie avait été une épreuve atroce pour chacun d'entre eux, il l'avait surmonté comme il avait pu après des mois de recherches infructueuses. Après avoir haït la vie, après avoir maudit l'amour, après avoir pleurer tant de nuits et mentit jour après jour, il avait de nouveau cru en un monde meilleur. Sa jeune épouse d'un an sa cadette, l'avait aidé dans son épreuve, dans son deuil, puis il s'était mis à voir en elle une jeune femme et non plus cette enfant qui rougissait dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce, une amie et plus la soeur de son meilleur ami. La vie ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau peut-être que maintenant le vent tourné et que Virginia Weasley était son cadeau.  
Il lui avait passé la bague au doigt, il y a un peu plus de six mois maintenant, sans doute l'avait-il épousé parce qu'elle portait en elle le fruit de leur amour, parce que ce bébé lui avait fait renoncé à l'espoir de revivre un jour auprès de celle qu'il aimait tant et qu'il aimait toujours.  
- Je reviens dit-il à Ginny et Ron.  
Il suivit Hermione jusqu'au petit salon de thé où elle entra avec sa fille et son époux. Il l'observa encore pendant un bon moment, repérant ces nouvelles manières, sa façon de parler. Comment toute leur vie avait-elle pu basculé ? Comment avait-elle pu épouser Malefoy ? Il tenta de deviner l'âge de l'enfant, peut-être était-ce sa fille à lui puis il se rapella la couleur des yeux de l'enfant, non c'était une Malefoy.  
L'envie de lui parler était presque incontrôlable alors il fit demi-tour et retourna près de sa famille.

Elle passa ses journées à penser à Harry. Il avait l'air heureux, de l'avoir oublier. La voix de sa fille retentit alors brusquement dans tout le manoir ce qui la sortit brusquement de sa rêverie.  
- MAMANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !  
Hermione courut affoler vers son bébé.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon ange ?  
- Y a un gros hibou répondit la fillette en pointant du doigt une chouette blanche qui attendait au bord de la fenêtre. Hermione la fit alors entré et la chouette se posa immédiatement à proximité d'elle lui tendant une gros rouleau de parchemin. Elle le détacha alors et la chouette s'envola pour se poser sur une branche d'arbre à l'extérieur du manoir.  
- Ma puce, va jouer dans ta chambre s'il te plait.  
- Mais ...  
- Et sans discution !  
- Pfff, je veux pas.  
- Angie gronda alors sa mère ce qui fit immédiatement obéir l'enfant.  
Hermione déroula le parchemin et reconnut l'écriture d'Harry, de son Harry.

__

Hermione,  
Je t'écris cette lettre car je n'ai pas trouvé le courage d'aller te parler directement l'autre jour. Un comble quand même pour un gryffondor manquait de courage, c'est assez ironique quand j'y pense. Mais je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à être sorti de cette maison sans le courage d'affronter la vie et le regard des autres. Toi aussi tu es lâche, plus que moi sans doute.  
Tu ne pourras jamais imaginer le peine que j'ai eu quand je t'ai vu dans ses bras, cette après-midi là, quand j'ai vu ces lèvres se scellait sur les tiennes, sa main se posait dans la tienne, tes sourires. Tu semblais heureuse et ce bonheur c'était un autre que moi qui te le donnait. Mais je crois que ce qui m'a fait le plus souffrir c'est Angie, ton Angie.  
Comment n'ai-je pas reconnu ce prénom que tu voulais donné à ta fille, à notre fille ?  
Je me souviens de toutes ces fois où on a parlé de notre avenir, un avenir commun. De toutes ces nuits où tu dormais blottie tout contre moi, de tes rêves, de tes envies , de tes attentes de la vie. J'ai passé 7 ans de ma vie à te connaître et en faite, je me suis rendu compte que je ne te connaissais pas ou plus. Je sais que la vie que tu as ce n'est pas celle dont tu as rêvé alors je ne comprends pas.  
Tu es partie sans un mot, sans une explication, la seule phrase que j'ai réussi à obtenir comme explication, c'est " Oublie-la" mais comment aurais-je pu oublier la femme de ma vie, l'amour de mes nuits. J'ai cherché pendant des mois ta trace, j'ai voyagé mais je ne t'ai jamais retrouvé. C'est étrange, hein, j'ai été jusqu'à l'autre bout de la terre alors que tu ne te trouvais qu'à 15 km de chez moi avec cet homme que tu haïssais tant. J'ai beau tourné cela dans tous les sens je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu l'as choisi lui et pas moi ? Peut-être avais-tu choisi bien avant ? Ou alors peut-être pas ? Il y a tant de questions que mon coeur se pose, tant de réponses que ma tête cherche. N'avais-je pas le droit à une lettre de rupture, à un baiser d'adieu, à une nuit d'au revoir ?  
Au final de mes recherches infructeuses, j'ai cru que tu étais morte. Le peu d'espoir que j'avais gardé pour te retrouver s'est envolé. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à te dire adieu, c'était impossible, je passais mes nuits à boire pour continuer à garder en moi ton image. L'alcool te faisait revenir, je pouvais te parler parfois même je t'entendais. Je te connaissais tellement que je devinais toutes les réponses que tu pouvais me donner, toutes ces phrases que tu aurais pu dire. Puis l'effet de l'alcool a passé, ton visage ne me revenait plus. Je t'ai tant pleuré, si tu savais. Puis peu à peu le temps a guéri mes blessures, l'amitié a repris le pas sur l'amour que j'avais perdu. Mes plaies s'étaient cicatrisées, enfin je croyais jusqu'à ce que je te revois.  
Je croyais avoir oublier, avoir recommencer à vivre mais non ton visage hante toujours mes nuits, dès que je ferme les yeux, je te revois.  
Peut-être que je réalise qu'il aurait mieux fallu que je ne te revois jamais, que tu continue à être morte pour moi pour que ma vie garde ce sens que j'ai mis tant de temps à rebâtir depuis ton départ. Tout est tellement confus maintenant, je ne sais plus les sentiments que je ressens pour ma femme, sont-ils aussi fort que ceux qu'ils nous ont liés et qui je crois nous lie toujours. Pourra-t-elle un jour me pardonner que cette infidélité que malgré moi je lui fais ?

Hermione sentit son coeur se déchirait. Il était marié, il était amoureux et par dessus tout il l'aimait toujours. Comment avait-elle fait pour pendant quatre années oublier tout ce qu'il le ramenait à lui. Comment avait-elle pu mettre de côté son coeur pour s'occuper seulement de sa tête ? Pour obtenir ce bonheur que ce mariage aurait dû lui apporter ? Mais son bonheur n'était pas là où elle l'avait cherché non, il était dans chaque regard que sa fille lui accordait, dans chaque sourire qu'elle lui rendait.  
La culpabilité l'envahit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Elle devenait coupable de lire cette lettre sans en parler à Drago, coupable de s'être résignée aussi vite, coupable d'avoir passer cinq années dans cette maison et coupable envers elle-même.  
Elle ne pouvait pas détruire ce qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à construire. Détruire ce qui avait fait d'elle une femme, ce qui maintenant représenté sa vie. Et puis, elle n'avait pas d'explications à fournir, son destin était ici. Elle ne pouvait pas retiré un père à sa fille, elle en avait besoin et maintenant cette maison était son repère, son antre. Voilà cinq ans qu'elle vivait ici, chaque pièce avait une histoire, chaque histoire une odeur et chaque odeur un souvenir à ses yeux. Comment pouvait-elle quitter ce qui l'avait protégé de tout l'extérieur ? C'était impossible. Elle serra la lettre dans ses mains laissant les larmes transformaient les mots du parchemin qu'elle n'avait pas lu, jusqu'à les rendre indescriptible. D'un seul coup la lettre s'enflamma, Hermione détourna alors les yeux de ce bout de papier qui avait une nouvelle fois attisé en elle une magie qu'elle avait rarement eu à utiliser. La magie instinctive c'est comme ça qu'il l'appelait dans tous les bouquins.  
En faite, cela faisait 5 ans qu'elle l'avait découverte en elle, une force qui défiait tout. Tout avait commencé quand elle avait écrit à Harry et que la lettre c'était enflammé, puis cette histoire de suicide qu'elle avait raté ou plutôt que la magie lui avait râté. Elle avait cru à un sort de Drago mais non, cela venait d'elle, son destin n'était pas de trouver la mort ou alors son coeur ne voulait pas céder à cette tragédie qui commençait. Peut-être savait-il qu'un jour, tout serait beau, tout serait parfait ou y ressemblerait.  
Elle entendit des bruits d'ailes à la fenêtre et aperçut Hedwige, toujours là à attendre. La chouette commença à houhouler bruyamment et Hermione comprit qu'elle attendait une réponse immédiatement.  
Elle prit une feuille de papier résolu à ne pas briser ce qui maintenant était sa vie.

Oublie-moi !  
C'était la seule chose qu'elle se résolût à écrire, c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait à lui dire, elle enroula le parchemin à la patte d'Hedwige et la chouette pris son envol pour retourner vers son maître.

A suivre


	8. Laissemoi vivre

Une vie de princesse … une vie volée

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et désolé de publier encore plus tardivement la suite de ma fic. Alors je ne vous fais pas plus attendre. Bonne lecture

Chap 8 : Laisse-moi vivre

Drago entra alors dans la chambre, et la vit, songeuse à la fenêtre. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant précieusement. Il la savait nostalgique, après tout, il lui avait tout volé, sa vie, ses amis, sa maison, sa famille pour simplement la protéger mais cela elle ne le savait pas. Pour faire d'elle, une Malefoy donc une femme intouchable pour les mangemorts à cause de son nom et pour les sorciers du bien car lui n'était pas un Mangemort. Il avait refusé cette marque, pour elle, parce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

Flash-back

Déjà 3 ans, trois ans qu'il se réveillait à ses côtés, que son visage hantait sa vie. Leur vie avait grandement changé depuis l'arrivé d'Angie et surtout depuis la mort de Mathiew. Hermione ne s'en était jamais remise, il le savait, il le sentait. Comment une mère pouvait-elle accepter la disparition de son enfant ? Mais il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec elle de peur qu'elle se renferme à nouveau dans ce bloc de glace qu'elle s'était forgée depuis qu'elle vivait avec lui. Elle avait l'apparence totale d'une Malefoy, ne montrant comme lui jamais ces sentiments sauf à sa fille, à leur fille, à son bébé.

Ce soir là c'était l'une des seules fois où il la vit pleurer autre que pour la mort de leur fils. Elle pleurait par peur, peur de le perdre.

- Tu vas où, il est plus de dix heures ? demanda-t-elle quand elle le vit passer devant le salon emmitoufflé pour savoir.

- J'ai une réunion babultia-t-il.

- A cette heure si ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- J'aurai dû te le dire.

- Tu n'as jamais eu de réunion à cette heure, d'habitude que tu en reviens seulement. Alors je te réitère ma question. Où vas-tu ?

- Lord Voldemort veut que je rentre dans ses rangs déclara-t-il soudainement.

Hermione resta sous le choc. Drago s'approcha alors d'elle.

- Je ne voulais pas te le dire murmura-t-il. Ou pas maintenant.

- Tu crois que je ne l'aurais jamais su ? Tu me crois si stupide que ça? Tu crois que la marque qu'il te pose sur ton bras peut disparaître à ta guise ?

- Non, je ...

- Reste avec moi murmura-t-elle faiblement.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Toute ma vie, je me suis battu contre lui, Drago. Je ne veux pas voir ma fille grandir dans un monde où règne la violence, la dépravation, où on lui apprendra que les gens qui ne sont pas comme elle, elle doit les détester. Et je ne veux pas que son père lui enseigne l'intolérance. C'est une petite fille, Drago, elle a besoin de toi. C'est ton devoir de la protéger, tu es son père, tu es son héro. Je ne veux pas lire dans ces yeux la déception dans dix ans. Je veux croire que tu vaux mieux que mon père, que tu n'es pas comme le tien, reste... Reste avec moi... avec nous, je t'en supplie.

Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Drago les essuya, la serrant dans ses bras. Hermione l'aggripa alors de peur de le perdre. Drago fût surpris par sa façon d'agir. C'était de la première fois qu'elle lui montrait un quelconque intérêt hors durant la nuit. Sa façon de la regarder, cherchant à le faire changer d'avis le fit frémir.

- J'ai déjà perdu mes amis, mes parents, mon avenir que je m'étais promis alors je t'en supplie ne m'enlève pas à toi. Je veux pas à avoir dire à Angie que son père est en prison, qu'elle n'aura jamais le droit le droit de le voir car il a fait quelque chose de mal. Je ne veux pas lui dire. Si tu veux partir alors tu perdras tout ce que tu as mis tant de temps à obtenir. Tu perdras ta femme, ta fille, ta maison, ton métier.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste tant ? Si je meurs tu es libre.

- Depuis que j'ai onze ans, j'entends Harry se plaindre d'avoir perdu ses parents et je ne veux pas que ma fille puisse vivre ce cauchemar parce que son père préfère la magie noire à sa propre famille.

- Je ne peux pas ...

- Tu ne veux pas, Drago, c'est pas pareil. Vas-y passe cette porte si tu veux vraiment devenir ce à quoi ton père ressemble. Un homme froid, égoïste, insensible, un assassin que la seule chose qui le fasse jouir c'est de voir des cadavres.

- Je t'interdis de ...

- Tu n'as rien à m'interdire, Malefoy. Je ne suis pas une chose, je suis ta femme, la mère de ton enfant. Comment peux-tu apporter plus de valeur à ta cause plus qu'à ta famille ? Tu n'as encore rien compris, c'est moi, c'est Angie qui devont te faire rester si aucune de nous ne peut réanimer la flamme de ton regard alors pars... meurs.

Elle se dégagea de lui et sortit de la pièce, ne sachant pas pourquoi alors qu'il lui offrait sa liberté sur un plateau elle était en train de refuser. Préférait-elle sacrifier sa propre vie si cela épargnait la sienne ? La peur l'avait envahi soudainement, il était devenu ce qu'elle pouvait maintenant, il était le père de sa fille celui de son fils, celui de l'enfant qui avait grandi en elle . Elle ne pouvait pas leur supprimer un père dont avait tant besoin, elle n'avait pas le droit en donnant la vie à chaque fois, elle y perdait un peu la sienne. Une mère déplacerait des montagnes pour son enfant si cela pouvait lui rendre le sourire, en tout cas, elle, elle pouvait le faire.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, sanglotant toujours plus, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire pour le faire changer d'avis, elle avait fait de son mieux, avait abattu ses cartes et si sa fille ne pouvait pas le faire changer d'avis, comment pourrait-elle, elle qui n'était que l'objet de ces désirs, la maîtresse de chaque nuit, elle qui avait perdu son destin quand leurs deux corps s'étaient confondus pour ne former plus qu'un, elle qui subissait encore jour après jour la dépravation. Elle qui ne savait pas vivre autrement qu'à ces crochets, qui n'espérait plus qu'il ne passe une nuit sans que leur sang ne se mélange, elle qui avait pris du bonheur dans ces viols à répétition et qui en demandait toujours plus. Elle qui n'était plus capable de respirer sans penser à lui en demander la permission, comment pouvait-elle aujourd'hui lui demandé de rester ? Et comment aurait-elle le pouvoir de le faire rester ?

Drago l'observa dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle se carressait le ventre avec une lenteur, une lueur dans le regard, la même que quand elle était enceinte de son fils, de sa fille. Mais ce geste ne l'étonna pas davantage, elle agissait régulièrement ainsi, espérant sans doute retrouvé un instant ce fils perdu.

Elle était tellement belle même en pleurs elle était divine, il était fier d'être l'époux d'une femme aussi sublime qu'elle. Il regretta alors quelque peu d'abord dû la priver de sa vie initiale, de son premier amour par caprice, par jalousie, par peur... par amour.

- Si tu veux que je reste alors je ne partirais pas murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Fin du flash

Angie courut dans le jardin, emmitoufflé dans un manteau bien chaud, d'un bonnet rose et d'une paire de mouffles.

- Maman, viens vite, va plus avoir de neige s'écria l'enfant impatiente.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va partir comme ça... par magie.

- C'est la magie qui l'a fait venir alors elle peut très bien me l'enlever supposa l'enfant fière de sa réponse.

- Disons que c'est la météorologie qui te l'a donné et elle a même dit qu'elle resterait pendant un bon moment répondit Hermione amusé par la précipitation qui habitait sa fille, regrettant ainsi par la même occasion une fois encore la perte de son fils et de tous ces moments dont le ciel l'avait privé.

- Mamannnnnnnn ! hurla Angie en jetant ue boule de neige en pleine tête de sa mère avant de se mettre à courir tout autour du jardin.

Au loin, un jeune homme embusqué derrière un tronc d'arbre les observait silencieusement, notamment chaque rire, chaque geste. Une lueur de nostalgie traversa son regard brusquement, comment pouvait-il regretter une vie qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu ? Pourquoi s'obtinait-il à se faire souffrir inutilement ?

__

Dis-moi comment  
Vivre sans toi, dis...  
Par quel talent  
Par quelle magie  
Vivre sans vie  
Coment défaire  
Comment refaire  
Pourquoi j'ai mal

Dans un bruit sourd, une personne aperçue derrière et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Harry ? Ginny s'inquiétait pour toi et m'a demandé de te retrouver.

- Je suis capable de me prendre en charge, tu sais.

- Je sais mais ma soeur en doute encore. Et je pense que son état n'arrange en rien ces angoisses qui plus ait. Sais-tu que tu ne dois jamais contrarié une femme enceinte, c'est pas bon pour le bébé, pour elle et pour rattraper le coup c'est encore plus dure que d'habitude.

- Je ne me suis pas disputé avec ta soeur, Ronald.

- Pas encore ! J'aurais peut-être du t'en parler plus tôt mais ... Ginny c'est ma petite soeur et je ne supporterais pas de la voir souffrir. Tu n'as pas assuré sur ce coup-là, avec le bébé, je veux dire. T'étais pas prêt et elle beaucoup trop jeune.

- Je n'ai jamais assuré de toute ma vie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il est bientôt là ce bébé. C'est trop tard pour penser à ça.

Il n'avait pas détourné le regard d'Hermione et de sa fille durant toute la conversation qu'il avait avec son meilleur ami. Et il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour pouvoir rien qu'un instant échanger une parole avec elle, un regard.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? demanda soudainement Ron.

- C'est sa maison répondit Harry. Elle habite ici.

- Qui ?

- 'Mione.

- Mais elle est morte Harry !

- Non, elle s'est simplement mariée Ron. Comment pouvions-nous retrouver quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas ? C'est assez drôle quand on y pense, j'ai passé trois années à faire le tour du monde, refusant d'accepter le faite qu'elle soit morte, je l'ai cherché partout sans penser une seule fois à venir à 15 km de chez moi.

- Tu délires Harry ! Viens on rentre !

Ron n'attendait pas de réponse, il attrapa le bras de son ami et se transplana avec lui dans sa maison. Ginny était assise dans le salon et parût soulagé en le voyant arriver. Elle se leva avec difficulté et se réfugit dans les bras de son mari.

- Cela fait plus de quatre heures que tu avais disparu murmura-t-elle. J'ai eu très peur tu sais.

Harry sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Il posa une main sur le ventre de sa femme, le berceau de leur fils puis un sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant de qu'il reprenne un air grave.

- Assis-toi, il faut que je te parle. Toi aussi Ron.

Ses deux amis s'exécutèrent sans discussion.

- J'ai revu Hermione murmura-t-il.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer s'écria Ron furieux de la douleur qu'il leur infligeait à tous et qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même.

Sa soeur posa une main dans la sienne, ramenant immédiatement sa colère à néant.

- Elle est morte Harry murmura-t-elle.

- On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps, on n'a jamais eu les preuves de son décès.

- Mais on a jamais eu les preuves du contraire répondit Ron.

- Moi, je les ai. Je l'ai vu il y a quelques semaines. Je ne savais pas comment vous le dire, je voulais être certain que ce soit elle, que ...

- Que tu veuilles rester avec moi ! conclût Ginny. N'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai jamais eu la place que tu lui as donné, l'importance qu'elle a à tes yeux. Tu as remué ciel et terre pour la retrouver, jamais tu ne le ferais pour moi.

- Elle est mariée dit-il avec une voix remplie de tristesse.

- Mais tu délires, Harry !

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire, Ron ? Tu m'as toujours cru fou depuis qu'elle a disparu, n'est-ce pas?

- Mais tu étais dingue Harry, tu ne vas pas le nier tout de même. Tu as passé des mois à tourner en rond dans ta chambre rongé par la culpabilité et le remord, tu as passé des années à la pleurer et à te saouler. Tu as passé des semaines à courir derrière la moindre preuve qui t'affirmerait qu'elle serait vivante. Je pensais que ça t'étais passé, que tu avais accepté, que Ginny t'avait changé et que tu tenais à elle. Tu as rencontré une fille qui lui ressemblait Harry, mais cette fille ce n'était pas Hermione. Crois-tu vraiment que si elle était à 15 km de nos maisons, elle ne nous aurait pas contacté, qu'on aurait pas été convié à son mariage ?

Ron déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa petite soeur et sortit de la maison. Ginny regarda son mari interdite, ne sachant pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire.

Harry lui jeta un regard rempli de désolement et disparu de la même façon qu'il était arrivé. Il se retrouva devant le manoir de son ex compagne, ne sachant pas quoi faire véritablement.

C'est alors qu'au moment où il allait faire demi-tour et renoncer la porte s'ouvrit sur la petite fille et sa mère.

- C'est trop trop bien s'exclama l'enfant heureuse.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui va dire papa ?

- Je ne sais ... elle s'arrêta de parler quand elle aperçut Harry. Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Il faut absolument que je te parle.

- Je croyais que ...

- Tu as mal cru,Potter c'est tout. Ma puce tu veux bien aller jouer dans ta chambre.

- Mais mamannnnn !

L'enfant soupira mais s'exécuta tout de même.

- C'est pas juste ! marmonna-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Hermione sourit à la réaction de son enfant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers Harry.

- J'ai le droit à une explication.

- Non, tu n'as pas le droit.

- Tu me la dois !

- Je ne te dois rien du tout Harry hurla-t-elle à son tour.

- Tu as épousé Malefoy toi qui le haïssait, tu as un enfant de lui, ça fait cinq ans qu'on a pas de tes nouvelles et aujourd'hui que je sais tu me demandes de t'oublier ! Tu es sur que tu n'as aucune explications à me fournir.

- Je ne te dois rien Potter.

- Pourquoi tu m'as quitté sans un mot, sans aucun geste pas même une lettre? Tu as disparu comme si tu avais été effacé, j'ai fait le tour du monde pour te chercher, je t'ai cru morte.

- Que veux-tu que je te dises ? Que je supportais plus mon reflet dans le miroir, que tu étais trop bien pour moi, que je ne t'aimais plus ? Que veux-tu entendre ?

- Je veux la vérité.

- Tu ne l'accepterais jamais, Harry. Maintenant repars, rentre chez toi. Prends ta femme dans tes bras, murmure-lui que tu l'aimes et oublie moi.

- Ca fait cinq ans que j'essaie de t'oublier, et je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Alors tu penses vraiment qu'aujourd'hui je pourrais le faire ?

- Moi, je t'ai oublié Harry. Si toi t'y arrive pas, je n'y peux rien. Il faut que je rentre m'occuper de ma fille.

- 'Mione. Je ...

- Non, Harry !

Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ces bras. Il passa une main dans ces cheveux puis lui caressa le visage.

- Il faut pas, ça ne sert à rien de remuer le passé.

Elle se dégagea de lui et dans un dernier regard, elle entra dans la grande maison et ferma la porte comme elle venait de lui fermer son coeur.

A suivre ….


	9. On n'oublie pas une Granger

Une vie de princesse … une vie volée

Lentement mon histoire se termine, non je vous rassure il reste encore un ou deux chapitres mais bon quand même, vous en voyez le bout.

Je vous remercie toujours de me suivre, des anciennes têtes qui me suivent depuis plusieurs années ou nouvelles que j'ai vu sur ce dernier chapitre. Merci de me soutenir !

Maintenant je vous laisse à ma story Bisous.

Chapitre 9 : On n'oublie pas une Granger

A peine eut-elle franchi le seuil qu'elle se servit du mur comme d'un appui. La douleur qui naissait en elle était encore pire que celle des permiers temps passé dans cette maison. Elle l'avait revu, celui qu'elle aimait son premier amour, son seul amour et elle l'avait rejetté. Drago avait gagné en tout point, il avait gagné son corps, son esprit et elle faisait un moindre geste, ne disait pas une moindre parole sans avoir peur de sa réaction.

Harry resta interdit devant la porte. Pourquoi le repoussait-elle ainsi ? De quoi avait-elle donc si peur ? ou de qui ?

Elle n'aurait jamais épousé Malefoy pas sans y être forcé, elle l'aimait lui. Elle l'avait toujours aimé alors pourquoi aucune émotion ne trahissait son visage quand elle l'avait vu. Pourquoi n'éprouvait-elle pas la même chose que lui ?

Cela ne lui servait à rien de remuer le passé de toute façon, Hermione Granger était morte, celle qui aujourd'hui vivait dans cette demeure n'était pas celle qu'il aimait, il devait seulement l'accepter même si cela lui coûtait baucoup trop.

Il fit demi-tour et se transplana chez lui.

Ginny était assise dans le grand fauteuil, une boite de kleenex avait trouvé une place sur toute la pile de magazine qui jonchait sur la table. Harry sentit son coeur se fendre quand il l'a vit ainsi, si fragile, si belle, elle était devenu une femme beaucoup trop vite, elle avait porté sur ces petites épaules son propre fardeau et il ne lui avait jamais dit merci. Pourtant cela ne lui aurait jamais rien coûté, elle était restée près de lui nuit et jour pendant plusieurs mois parce qu'il voulait mettre fin à ses jours et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse une bêtise.

Pourtant quand il la voyait ainsi si triste, si fragile, si seule, la seule bêtise qu'il avait pu faire était de faire l'amour avec elle. Ce qui en était résultait était beaucoup trop lourd pour eux, ce bébé même si aujourd'hui elle le désirait de tout coeur, même si il l'aimait, il ne l'avait jamais voulu. C'était l'un des effets secondaires de la seule fois où elle bût avec lui. Les méandres d'une nuit trop alcoolisée pour tout le monde. En parfait gentleman, il avait assumé cet état dans lequel il l'avait plongé, après tout rien ne serait arrivé s'il l'avait repoussé. Mais non, il avait eu envie d'elle, il s'était attaché à sa présence quotidienne, qu'elle soit avec lui c'était normal et il l'avait épousé. Non parce qu'il l'aimait, il ne l'aimerait jamais autant qu'il aimait Hermione, elle le savait, mais parce qu'elle portait un bout de lui, et que ce bébé lui avait fait tourné une page de son histoire.

- Tu étais où ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

- Je suis retourné chez elle. Je voulais lui parler je voulais comprendre.

- C'est étrange, encore aujourd'hui je suis jalouse d'elle. Depuis que j'ai 10 ans je suis jalouse d'Hermione Granger, parce qu'elle était brillante, intelligente et que tu tenais à elle plus que jamais tu ne pourrais tenir à moi. Pourtant, c'est moi que tu as épousé Harry, je ne t'ai pas forcé, c'est toi qui me l'a demandé tu te souviens, hein ?

- Je sais !

- Alors pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne l'ai plus jalousé. Tu m'avais choisi moi et tu avais renoncé à elle. Dis-moi qu'aujourd'hui encore tu me choisiras ?

- Elle est mariée et moi aussi .

C'était la seule réponse qu'il pouvait lui donné. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à elle, il ne renoncerait jamais mais il était simplement résigné.

Ginny le serra contre sa poitrine et captura ses lèvres avec douceur. Il répondit à son baiser avec la même douceur qu'elle y mettait tandis qu'elle se couchait sous le poids de son corps presser contre le sien. Elle détacha alors ses lèvres des siennes et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

Le lendemain soir, Ron alla devant ce immense manoir, il resta immobile. Ne sachant pas comment réagir. Et si c'était bien elle, et si Harry avait toujours eu raison d'y croire. Et si il avait eu tort toutes ces années.

Il chercha au fond de lui, le courage tant réputé des Gryffondors qui devait coulé dans ces veines et poussa le grand portail, l'un des derniers remparts qui le séparait d'elle. Avant même d'avoir atteint la porte d'entrée, celle-ci s'ouvrit.

- Weasley, en voilà une surprise murmura la voix du maître de maison mais aucune surprise ne pouvait être décelé pourtant en lui.

- Je voudrais voir Hermione balbutia-t-il étonné.

- Hermione ?

- Ne fais pas l'innoncent, tu ne l'as jamais été ! Je sais qu'elle habite ici alors s'il te plait.

- Et bien, si tu rajoutes un s'il te plait, je ne vais pas pouvoir te dire non. Tu vois l'ennui c'est que je ne suis pas certain qu'elle, elle veut te revoir.

Drago ouvrit davantage la porte et appela son épouse qui apparût presque immédiatement.

- Une visite pour toi dit-il en disparaissant dans la grande demeure.

Hermione sortit.

- Bonsoir murmura Ron en dessinant un sourire

- Ronald !

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras durant de longues minutes sans aucune parole. Aucun des deux ne voulait rompre ce silence, qui n'était pour le moment en aucun cas gênant.

Il se recula alors de cette emprise qu'il avait sur elle et l'admira.

- Harry m'avait dit qu'il t'avait vu et je ne voulais pas le croire.

- Tu vois pourtant c'est bien moi murmura-t-elle.

- Tu es très jolie !

- Tu plaisantes, il me reste encore cinq kilos de ma dernière grossesse !

elle fut soulagé de voir cette complicité qu'elle avait avec lui, réapparaître immédiatement comme si elle l'avait quitté la veille.

- Non, tu es très belle comme ça !

- Alors quoi de nouveau ?

- Voyons voir, j'ai eu une petite fille il y a quatre ans. Elle s'appelle Manon. J'ai failli me marier aussi mais ma femme est décédée peu de temps après donner vie à notre fille. Je suis devenu auror comme Harry mais il a dû te le dire.

- Non, il ne m'a rien dit. Je suis désolée pour ton amie balbutia-t-elle.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé dans ta vie ?

- Drago m'a épousé ( Ron fut surpris par cette tournure mais ne la releva pas) et je suis devenue maman d'une adorable peste. Angie c'est son prénom.

- Angie ? Je croyais que c'était le nom que Harry et toi vouliait donné à votre futur enfant si c'était une fille.

- C'était le cas mais je ne suis pas avec Harry finit-elle dans un murmure.

- Qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé 'Mione ?

- Rien, il ne sait rien passé chuchota-t-elle.

- Tu as disparu, ne me dis pas que ce n'est rien ça ! s'exclama plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Vous ne savez donc pas ce qui s'est passé ? On ne vous a rien dit ?

- Que devions-nous nous dire ? On a été voir tes parents, ils nous ont dit que tu étais partie après une dispute avec eux et qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de toi depuis 2 mois hormis une lettre leur jurant que tu allais bien et que plus jamais tu ne voulais entendre parler d'eux. Ils nous ont dit de t'oublier ! c'est la dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de toi, enfin jusqu'à hier quand Harry m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu.

- J'y crois pas ... Et vous les avez-cru vous m'avez oublié ?

- Comment peut-on oublier Hermione Granger ? La seule fille qui a réussi à nous faire avaler du polynectar ! se moqua-t-il.

- Il faut que j'y aille murmura-t-elle quand elle aperçut son mari en train de l'observer.

- Ca fait 5 ans que l'on s'est pas vu et tu veux partir déjà.

- Il est tard, mon mari et ma fille m'attendent Ron.

- Je reviendrais demain avec Harry et Ginny affirma-t-il soudainement.

- Pas demain, je ... je peux pas .

- Très bien, alors donne-moi une date et on sera là.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Ron. Faut que j'y aille.

Elle s'engouffra dans la maison sans un dernier regard. Drago arriva alors derrière elle.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit dès le premier jour que plus jamais tu ne devais revoir ces ... gens.

- Je suis désolé murmura-t-elle.

Cela lui semblait être comme les premiers mois qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Elle avait toujours autant peur de lui malgré toutes ces années, elle avait cru que sa domination s'était réduite avec le temps mais non, ce mariage n'avait rien de symbolique, de romantique, de merveilleux si ce n'était que l'apparence.

Elle avait pourtant cru avoir découvert l'homme qui était en lui, avait appris à accepter car maintenant il y avait une autre vie en jeu. Leur fille, leur sang, le fruit de ces viols qui n'en étaient plus. Elle s'était résigné après tout, elle aussi avait le droit au bonheur. Et aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer un instant malgré tous ces instants difficiles qu'elle avait dû vivre, une vie où cette enfant ne faisait pas partie, une vie où Drago n'était pas à ses côtés.

Ron rentra chez lui. Sa nouvelle compagne berçait sa petite fille. Pourtant l'enfant ne dormait toujours pas.

- Papaaaaaaaa s'écria-t-elle en descendant des bras de cette nouvelle maman.

- J'ai pas réussi à l'endormir, elle voulait absolument te voir avant de fermer les yeux sourit son amie.

- Elle ne dort jamais tant que je ne suis pas à la maison répondit Ron avant d'embrasser sa petite amie.

Il alla coucher la fillette qui tombait de fatigue et retourna vers son amie.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Harry et Ginny.

- Il est tard, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de moi réprimanda son amie en mordillant la peau du cou de son amant.

- Je ne sais pas si ça peut attendre. Je suis désolé. Tu peux encore garder Manon quelques heures.

- Je te préviens si tu n'es pas rentrée avant l'aube, je ne garanties pas que tu ne puisses pas trouver un autre homme dans ton lit.

Ron sourit à cette réplique.

- Je t'aime.

- Dépêche-toi avant que je ne changes d'avis.

Il se transplana devant la maison de sa petite soeur. Une lumière brillait encore derrière les rideaux blancs. Il frappa à la porte et Harry répondit aussitôt.

- Hermione ...

- Quoi Hermione ?

- Tu avais raison conclût-il en pénétrant dans le salon.

- Non, c'est vous. J'aurais dû tourner la page il y a bien longtemps.

- Peut-être oui, mais ce n'est plus ce que je pense depuis que je suis allée la voir.

Il leur raconta sa visite dans la soirée quelques heures plus tôt.

- Elle a peur de lui, elle est pas heureuse conclût-il.

- Attends l'arrêta Ginny. Si vraiment tout ce que tu dis est vrai. Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas demandée le divorce ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je pense que ses parents pourraient nous éclairer.

- Mais je pensais que ...

- On le pensait tous et on a tous eu tort.

Harry se leva immédiatement.

- Je veux tirer cette histoire au clair, je vais chez les Granger. Ginny, je vais te déposer chez Ron. Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule dans ton état.

- Dans mon état ? s'époummona-t-elle. Je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute et uniquement de ta faute si je suis dans cet état là !

- Et je m'en suis jamais plaint ! Ron, tu viens avec moi ?

- Bien sur !


	10. Ma vie

Une vie de princesse … une vie volée

Bon, bah voilà le dernier chapitre mais avant votre lecture, je vais enfin répondre à vos reviews. Désolé d'ailleurs de ne pas l'avoir avant, vraiment mais bon, j'avais pas trop le temps.

Réponses aux reviews :

****

**Red-hair1990** : Merci bcp ! Et puis comme tu es aussi pressé que les autres, tiens voilà le chapitre final. Bonne lecture !

****

Dragonia : Alors c'est mystère et boule de gomme …. Je vois, je vois la suite mais toi aussi je crois. MDR ! Sinon tu as vu j'ai jamais craché le morceau, je suis fière de moi. Merci d'être là depuis le début. Kiss

****

**ayuluna**: pourquoi personne ne l'aime ce Harry. Il est gentil pourtant.; Et ouis, tu as raison là il va y avoir un peu d'action. Biz

****

**Britany LovArt** : euh, j'ai pas trop compris ton idée … désolé. Tu pourras m'expliquer

****

Bebedraky : Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre Harry ? Enfin peut-être que tu as vu juste et que tes souhaits vont se réaliser ou peut-être pas.

****

**lilouthephoenix**: J'espère avoir été assez vite en tout cas. Biz

****

Paprika Star : Il est devenu moins maître avec elle, sauf quand il a peur de la perdre.

****

Ari : Tu crois que les Granger pourront vraiment lutter contre Harry et Ron ? Enfin bon, tu verras bien.

****

hermione malefoy : Oui c'est mon histoire comme tu dis si bien. Et je jures que ça fait longtemps qu'elle est achevé et que je n'ai jamais piqué vos idées. PROMIS !

****

**Estelle01** : J'adore que tu adores. LOL ! Voilà la suite biz

****

Buzame : C'est quand même son amie même si ça fait longtemps qu'il l'a pas vu. Faut être indulgent avec lui.

****

sarah malefoy : Généralement je fais toujours des fins romantiques !

Et maintenant le chapitre final

Chap 9 : Ma vie

Une fois Ginny déposée, ils partirent chez les parents d'Hermione. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon sans prévenir.

- Bonsoir dit Ron en s'installant dans le fauteuil en face de Mr Granger sans attendre d'invitations.

- On a pensé que vous seriez peut-être heureux de savoir qu'on a après des années de recherche retrouver Hermione. Mais vous en avez pas l'air très surpris, M.Granger !

- Euh qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler ... balbutia le père d'Hermione terrorisé.

- Des amis d'Hermione. Et je suis certain que cette histoire que vous racontait à tout le monde est inventé. Alors je vous donne le choix soit vous me dites la vérité immédiatement soit je vous torture jusqu'à ce que vous parliez menaça Harry.

- Vous êtes des sorciers ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire du mal ...

- Vous avez raison, Mr Granger, je n'ai pas le droit. Mais je n'ai plus rien à perdre, maintenant. Et puis, je suis comme qui dirait une légende. Personne ne me fera aucun mal !

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Pourquoi a-t-elle épousé ce pourri ?

- Heu, disons plutôt que c'est ce pourri qui l'a épousé, Harry ? affirma Ron en se souvenant de ce qu'Hermione avait dit.

- Harry, vous êtes Harry Potter.

- Qui je suis, je m'en moque ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Hermione ?

- Elle s'est mariée, il n'y a rien à dire d'autres. Elle est heureuse.

- J'aurais pu vous croire, vous savez, si seulement elle ne m'avait pas offert sa main peu de temps avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Sa vie était avec moi, je devais la rendre heureuse.

- Faut croire que vous n'avez pas eu les meilleurs arguments à ses yeux. Lucuis Malefoy lui a offert une vie de rêve, ma fille est heureuse ... commença-t-il.

Harry le regarda haineusement, il le haïssait encore plus qu'il avait jusqu'ici haït Lucius, Drago ou même Voldemort.

- Vraiment ?

Il lança un regard vers Ron puis sortit sa baguette pour la diriger vers son ex-beau-père.

- Tu vas trop loin là, Harry s'opposa Ron.

- Je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé Ron quoiqu'il advienne.

- Pense à Ginny, je t'en supplie murmura le jeune homme. On la sortira de là, je te promets.

- Qu'est-ce que Lucius à avoir dans cette affaire ?

- Il n'a rien à avoir dedans.

- Vous mentez !

- Il l'a choisi pour que son fils l'épouse. Hermione n'a pas eu le choix, c'est moi qui est signé son contrat.

- Vous avez abandonné votre fille ? Quel monstre êtes-vous ? ragea Ron.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'avoir des enfants. Ma fille n'est pas comme toutes les autres, elle a eu un don, une malédiction. Je devais la protéger...

Harry lui jeta un dernier regard et ne pouvant en supporter davantage il se transplana chez Ron, suivit de peu par ce dernier.

- Comment un père peut faire ça à sa propre fille ? Je ne comprends Ron.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, Harry mais je te promets que l'on va la sortir de là, elle et sa fille.

- On l'a nous aussi abandonné Ron, elle a souffert c'est de ma faute. j'aurais dû savoir, la retrouver, la chercher encore et toujours.

- Non, Harry rien est de ta faute. C'est celle des Malefoy pas la notre. On ne savait pas, on ne pouvait pas savoir.

- Il faut aller la sauver !

- On ira mais pas ce soir, il est tard. Il nous faut un plan.

- Le plan on l'a. On rentre dans la maison, je le tue et elle pourra partir.

- Tu penses que c'est si simple que ça. Et si, elle ne veut pas partir ?

- Elle ne peut pas vouloir rester!

- Ca va ? demanda Ginny en s'approchant de son époux.

- Faut que je la sorte de là murmura-t-il tandis qu'elle se blotissait dans ses bras.

- Je sais, Harry. Et tu réussiras aussi. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui me fait le plus peur. Ce que je craigne le plus c'est que tu puisses l'aimer plus que moi ?

- Je t'aime Ginny !

Sur ces mots il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa compagne et rentra dans la maison de son ami réfléchissant à un plan d'attaque.

Le lendemain dès la première heure, il était devant le manoir d'Hermione accompagné de Ron et Ginny qui avait absolument voulu venir sans que son frère ou son mari ne puisse lui faire entendre raison.

Dès qu'ils frappèrent à la porte celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le hall.

- Hermione se mit à appeller Harry et Ron dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la maison.

Celle-ci descendit les marches avec sa fille dans les bras.

- Qu'est ce que .. ?

- Rassemble tes affaires, tu es libre maintenant murmura Ginny soulagée de voir son amie saine et sauve.

- Je ne comprends pas blabutia la jeune femme totalement perdue cherchant le regard de son mari dans la foule.

Drago entra alors dans le hall.

- On a été voir ton père, il nous a tout expliqué Hermione. Allez viens ! s'empressa d'expliquer Ron tandis qu'Harry tenait en joute Drago.

- Tu ne sais pas tout ce que je donnerai pour te voir mort de ma propre main murmura-t-il à l'adresse du jeune homme blond.

- Non, Harry s'il te plait supplia Ginny.

- Arrête ! s'écria Hermione descendant les marches en hâte.

Ginny courut dans les bras de son amie, des larmes sur les joues. A la fois, envahit par la joie de la retrouver, par la peur de perdre son mari. Mais à sa grande surprise celle-ci se déroba pour se mettre en Harry et Drago.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! répéta-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas Hermione.

Celle-ci regarda son mari dans les yeux, Drago lui murmura alors de le laisser, qu'il n'avait ce qu'il méritait toujours et qu'il ne l'a jamais mérité.

- Tu es libre murmura-t-il.

Hermione le regarda désamparé. Combien de fois, elle avait rêvé de ce jour sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'en rêvait plus. Drago était sa vie depuis 5 ans, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Elle alla se blottir dans ses bras sous le regard médusé d'Harry.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser murmura-t-elle.

- Tu seras plus heureuse loin d'ici, tu le sais très bien. Je suis désolé mon amour.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ce mariage, pour tes pleurs, pour avoir gâcher ta vie, pour tout.

- Il y a 4 ans, tu aurais pu être désolé mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas. J'ai besoin de toi, Dray, je t'aime ajouta-t-elle si faiblement qu'il ne savait si elle lui avait dit ou qu'il avait rêvé.

- Je t'aime aussi. Allez part vivre ta vie, mon amour.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois puis suivit Ginny hors de la maison laissant Ron et Harry seul avec lui.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi ? hurla soudainement Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dégoute le plus, Potter ? Qu'elle porte mon nom, ou qu'elle ait partagé mon lit pendant si longtemps ?

- Tu es un monstre, Malefoy ! renfrogna Ronald.

- Pourquoi elle ? Tu aurais pu épouser n'importe quelle fille alors pourquoi elle ?

- Parce que c'était la seule que Voldemort voulait assassiner avec délice et volupté. J'ai préféré qu'elle devienne ma femme plutôt que sa putain.

- Tu mens !

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à gagner à te mentir, Potter ? Par contre toi à me tuer tu as tout à perte, ta femme, ton fils et ... elle.

Harry tréshaillit.

- Tant qu'elle sera une Malefoy, il ne lui arrivera rien, je compte pour vous pour faire qu'elle ne change jamais de nom. C'est une sorcière très puissante c'est cela qui l'a séduit. Tant qu'elle restera ma femme il ne lui fera aucun mal ! Maintenant qu'elle est avec vous, partez !

Harry fit demi-tour suivit par Ron mais au moment où ils allèrent franchir la porte, il se retourna vers Drago.

-Est-ce que tu as sauvé Hermione ? ou c'est Hermione qui t'a sauvé ? demanda Harry.

- Les deux sans doute murmura-t-il pensif.

Harry sortit pour rejondre les deux femmes de sa vie. Ginny se réfugia dans ses bras puis s'effaca pour le laisser seul avec elle.

- J'aurais du arriver plus tôt. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Tu es libre, tu vas pouvoir vivre ta vie.

- Peut-être que tu ne me crois pas ou que tu ne veux pas entendre. Mais c'est ma vie, Harry, MA VIE. Ma étant le possesseur dans cette phrase.

Harry la regarda absourdi, ne comprenant pas où elle souhaitait en venir dans cette déclaration, ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

- Il n'a pas que des mauvais côtés. Il a été près de moi pendant tout ce temps, il était là, il était avec moi. Il me disait des mots gentils quand j'en avais besoin, il me prenait dans ses bras. Il a été avec moi... finit là la voix saccader par des lourds sanglots.

- Et te forcais à l'épouser, t'obliger à coucher avec lui fait de lui un mari exemplaire. .

- Arrête Harry !

- Rien que de penser qu'il a pu poser les mains sur toi, qu'il t'ai embrassé, caressé. je suis malade rien que de me faire à cette simple idée.

- Je suis désolé que cette idée te révulse à ce point mais c'est comme ça et je l'aime.

- Non tu ne l'aime pas. Tu as été soumise à lui pendant toutes ces années que tu ne sais pas ce qui te faut.

- Et toi tu le sais bien sur ?

- Je t'aime 'Mione, je t'ai toujours aimé.

- Et tu m'aimeras toujours j'en suis consciente. Mais ce n'est pas bien, tu n'as pas le droit. Je suis mariée et … toi aussi.

- Ginny comprendra je t'assure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle devra comprendre Harry ? Que tu l'as engrossé et que tu la laisses tomber parce que je suis réapparu, parce que vous m'avez arraché à ma vie.

- Ce n'est pas une vie ce que tu avais.

- Si, Harry. certes ce n'est pas celle que j'avais toujours rêvé mais c'est ma vie, il est mon mari, le père de mon enfant. J'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit toi mais la vie en a décidé autrement.

- Tu parles comme si tu avais été conditionné remarqua-t-il.

- Arrêtes de faire ça !

- Faire quoi ?

- Agir, parler comme si tu savais mieux que moi ce qui me faut. Je ne suis pas ton objet, je ne t'appartiens pas.

- Comment peux-tu aimer un type comme lui ?

- Tu sais mieux que quiconque que ça ne se commande. Comment peux-tu encore m'aimer ? Tu ne me connais plus.

- Tu pourras me jurer que tu l'aimes, que tu es heureuse, qu'il te comble. Tes yeux me diront le contraire. Il a peut-être dompté ta fougue mais jamais il ne combattra ton âme. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que tu sais ce que tu perds quand tu es avec lui, car tu as vécu une histoire avant lui, tu as le moyen de comparaison et tu sais qu'avec moi tu serais totalement heureuse.

- Pourquoi cherches-tu tant à me contredire ? Tu crois que ça n'as pas été dure pour moi, que cette vie je l'ai voulu murmura en sanglots. J'ai été conduite à l'hôtel sous la menace, j'étais droguée. J'ai subi ces attaques dès que j'ai mis un pied dans cette maison, j'ai connu la vie d'un cachot, les coups, les viols. Alors ne vas me dire que je ne sais ce qui est bien pour moi. OUI, je me suis résignée, OUI j'ai accepté qu'aurais-je faire d'autre. Tu n'étais pas là, il n'y a eu personne pour me relever quand je suis tombée, quand j'ai perdu mon enfant. Il n'y avait personne sauf lui ! Alors oui, je ne l'aimerai jamais autant que je t'aime toi mais je l'aime. Il a changé, Harry même si ça tu le crois. Moi, je le sais et ma fille a besoin d'un père. Je ne veux pas qu'elle connaisse ce que toi, tu as vécu et ce bébé que je porte aussi.

- Tu te sacrifirais pour tes enfants ?

- Tu étais bien prêt à sacrifier le tien pour moi ! Mais à la différence, c'est que je ne me sacrifie pas dans une cause perdu. Je l'aime ! Laisse-moi maintenant !

- Hermione ...

- Non, Harry tu es arrivé 5 ans trop tard ! Va vivre ta vie, la mienne est ici avec lui. "_On ne choisit pas, non, son enfer...Ni ses fers."_

Elle le regarda dans les yeux en disant cela puis partit dans la maison.

Drago était assis par terre, le regard perdu dans le vide sans vie, des larmes innondaient ses yeux mais aucune ne perlaient sur ses joues. Elle se précipita vers lui et le serra précieusement contre elle.

- Je ne partirais pas ! murmura-t-elle.

- Tu gâches ta vie si tu restes ici.

- Non, Drago, elle ne sera gâcher que si je pars. Ce sera un gâchis pour ta fille, pour toi, pour moi, pour nous et notre bébé.

- Notre bébé ?

- Oui, je suis enceinte, Drago.

Ce bébé s'annonçaient comme un nouveau départ pour eux. Il effaçait tout, c'était leur 2e chance, leur bonheur, leur amour, leur union.

- Papa s'écria Angie en courant dans les bras de ses parents. Pourquoi tu pleures ? Je t'aime mon papa.

- Parce que je suis heureux ma chérie. je t'aime fort, tu sais.

- Drago, je peux te poser une question. Pourquoi ça a été moi et pas une autre ?

- Parce que tu es la seule femme que je voulais sauver des griffes de Voldemort, mon amour. Je n'en voulais pas une autre. Avec mon nom, tu es libre et sans, tu ne serais plus.

- Alors pourquoi me dire que toi aussi tu étais victime de ce mariage, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit direct la vérité au lieu de me faire vivre un enfer.

- Tu crois vraiment que mon père aurait accepté cette situation, sauvé une sang de bourbe de la soumission de son maître ? Alors que si je faisais cela pour faire souffrir Harry, il n"avait aucune raison de s'y objecter. Et pour cela il fallait que tu le crois, que tu crois que je te voulais du mal, que je voulais seulement ton corps et rien d'autre.

- Tu as eu tort car à cause de cela tu m'as perdu.

- Mais aujourd'hui, je t'ai et c'est le principal.

- Qui aurait pu annoncé que Drago Malefoy parlerait un jour d'amour ?

- Je suis tombé amoureux depuis longtemps, c'était à cause de cela que j'ai toujours été méchant avec toi, parce que je t'en voulais de me rendre faible.

- Je t'aime murmura-t-elle en capturant ses lèvres.

FIN

Bon, bah vous voyez que ma fic s'est bien fini ! Quand même, fallait pas abusé et ne pas donné une seconde chance à Hermione et Drago. Et puis de toute façon, j'aime trop ce personnage pour le faire maléfique à tenir, il a un trop grand potentiel.

Voilà ! merci de m'avoir suivit sur cette nouvelle fic. J'attends vos avis.

Biz à tous !


	11. REVIEWS réponses

Une vie de princesse … une vie volée

Bon alors non, ceci n'est pas un autre chapitre, c'est une réponse à toutes vos reviews.

Alors déjà, je vais voir pour faire un épilogue mais ce sera en fonction de mon imagination bien sur car je ne veux pas faire un truc bâclée qui gâcherait le final de la fic. Donc, je ne promets rien du tout, je ferai en fonction de mon emploi du temps et ma disponibilité. Voilà

Maintenant vos reviews :

ayuluna : Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu me suis depuis le début alors déjà un GRAND merci ! et quand à une suite comme je le dis dessus ce sera un épilogue si j'en fait un bien sur. Merci encore, biz.

Red-hair1990 : Bah non, le but ce n'est pas que tu pleures. En tout cas pas dans cette fic pour ça il faut aller dans mes one-shots qui sont plus écrit dans le malheur que cette fic qui en plus finit bien.

dragonia : Mici beaucoup ! tu pensais qd même pas qu'elle allait retourner avec Harry ? Oui c'est net que Harry le ménage à trois ça l'aurait pas dérangé c'est certain ! a bientôt Kiss

L'ange diablesse : Que de compliments, je ne sais pas si je mérite tout ça. Faut que je fasse attention, je vais avoir les chevilles qui gonfflent va falloir que je fasse gaffe avec mes chaussettes. LOL ! MDR ! Merci à toi de m'avoir suivit en tout cas.  
Biz

Tums : mici beaucoup, j'espère à nouveau pouvoir te faire voyager dans mon monde. Mais avant de vouloir lire mes nouvelles fics as-tu déjà lu mes anciennes car j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ton pseudo, c'est pour ça que je demande ça. Et promis, je vais faire en sorte de trouver mieux comme idée la prochaine fois même si une idée je crois que j'en ai à revendre en faite. Biz

Feylie : qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? La fin tu dis ! Oups c'est vrai mais ça fait longtemps que je le disais en même temps. Alors oui les absents ont toujours torts en tout cas qd ils ne reviennent. Mais maintenant tu es là, c'est le principal ! Donc OUI tu es pardonnée miss. Oui, je reviendrais je ne sais pas quand par contre mais pour une autre fic , je serai à nouveau là. Par contre pas sur que ce soit pour un Harry Potter car j'ai envie de faire un Star Wars et un New Port Beach aussi donc je verrai ça. Bizou

sarah malfoy : Bon , pour l'épilogue, je vais tenter de le faire comme je le disais plus haut mais je ne promets rien bien sur alors si un jour tu vois un nouveau chapitre à cette fic, c'est que ton vœu est exaucé. Pour ta fic, j'irai la lire dès que j'aurais le temps, j'ena i 50 sur mon ordi à lire aussi sans compter mes études qui reprennent lundi donc mes devoirs mais j'irai un jour promis. Biz

PinKaNgeL : honnêtement, il y a une fic qui est pire que la mienne mais elle a été supprimé du site ( c'est dans mon coup de gueule, lol) mais bon, tu as vu en tout cas, je me suis rattrapé. Merci de m'avoir suivi. Biz

Ari : Mici bcp !

MJ : Oui, oui c'est toi qui lit trop vite ! lol ! sinon merci de m'avoir suivi et puis en ce qui concerne mon blog dès que Sanae était signé c'était que c'était moi qui avait écrit ! Donc je suis contente que mes poèmes t'ont plu aussi. Bizou à bientôt p-e

Ange d'Iris : Pour le perso d'Angie, je me suis inspiré de mon 'tit frère, je lui ai donné le même âge que lui donc l'exemple était flagrant pour moi donc très simple à écrire et à lui donné cette fraîcheur que l'histoire avait besoin.

Alors en autre projet de fics pour le moment, j'en ai pas. J'en ai commencé quelques unes sur mon ordi mais c'est tout. Et peut-être que les prochaines que je vais écrire c'est du Star Wars ou Newport beach. Voilà !

hermione malefoy : mici beaucoup. Je verrai très prochainement pour écrire à nouveau promis. Bizous

bulle de savon : Merci beaucoup ravi que ma fic est autant plu c'est vrai que c'est toujours inattendu ! Et je en vais pas m'arrêter d'écrire car c'est un bel échappatoire, je trouve. Biz


End file.
